Lucifer's New Vessel
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Three years ago I was born. I was born for something my mom was no longer able to be. Mom isn't around anymore, he died giving birth to me. Because of what I am even though I was born three years ago I turn fifteen soon. Once I turn fifteen the world I knew changes and not for the better. On that day I go from being a hunter to being the hunted.. More inside Sorry the summary suck
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I don't own Supernatural, just Nick and any other character I add in plus all new monsters.**

**Summary: Three years ago I was born. I was born for something my mom was no longer able to be. Mom isn't around anymore, he died giving birth to me. Because of what I am even though I was born three years ago I turn fifteen soon. Once I turn fifteen the world I knew changes and not for the better. On that day I go from being a hunter to being the hunted. My uncle and grandpa have been keeping me in the dark, but it's time I learn the truth, It's time I learn of my mother, Sam Winchester.**

**Author's note: PLEASE READ: Ok, so I know I've not written in a while, but a lot's happened and I've just found the time to sit and write again. This story's been bouncing around in my head for a long ass time now and I hope you all like it. It's my first Supernatural fanfiction so please go easy on me! Those who're reading this and have made Supernatural fanfictions any advice you have is very welcome! Hope you guys like it! Also it is an mpreg (Male Pregnancy) if you don't like then leave! I did warn you so no crap about it! Also I don't know about coupling so if you have a particular fave let me know and I'll base it on the most popular one I'm told about! SLASH coupling only! One more thing also read my ending notes because I'll say some important things about this story so PLEASE READ IT!**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Chapter One: Meet Sam's Son

Dean's POV:

"Uncle Dean?" Nick said from beside me.

"What's up bud?"

"Where are we going again?" he asked and I sighed.

"We're heading to Georgia. There've been cases of strange deaths happening that sound like our kind of job." I answered him.

"How're they dying?" he asked curiously.

I looked at him for a second debating on if I should tell the kid or not. Knowing him he'd just call Bobby, who was driving behind us, and ask him since Bobby can't say no to the kid.

Sighing I looked back at the rode and answered him.

"Each victim's chest has been ripped open in a strange mark of some kind and drained of blood."

"Werewolf?" he asked and I shook my head.

"They're not missing their hearts, just blood. I've never heard of werewolves ripping open someone just to drain them dry. It could be a vamp but there's no bite marks on their necks."

"Well then what could it be?"

I sighed again and looked at him, "Honestly kid, I don't know. New monsters have been popping up a lot lately thanks to their bitch they call mom so I couldn't tell you what it is. That's why we need to get there ASAP." I answered.

When I didn't get a response I looked over and saw that he was looking a little sad and pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Did you really have to say that?" now I was really confused.

"Say what?"

"Say that the monsters mom's a bitch." He murmured and that's when I understood.

"Hey I'm sorry kid; I didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that thanks to her our lives have been a whole lot more busy and hard lately and I'd like a few weeks break." I said. He just nodded at me and turned to look out his window.

I sighed and looked back at the road as we fell silent again.

A few hours later we crossed the border into Georgia and about thirty minutes later we pulled into Atlanta. When he hit a stop light I looked over at Nick.

It's hard to believe that three years ago this kid didn't exist.

Yes, that's right, three years ago. He's not a three year old either, no this kid's about to turn fifteen in two weeks.

As the light turned green I thought of how Nick came to be.

**Flashback Three Years Ago**

Sam and I have been hunting two witches for a week now that have been killing people and taking their lungs and livers.

Sam had just figured out what they were using them for, though I still don't really get it, and figured they'd need somewhere abandoned so no one found them.

So here we are, at the only abandoned factory in this place.

"Remind me again why they need just the lungs and livers." I said.

"No time Dean, just know we have to kill them."

"Now that I understand perfectly." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, it'd be best to split up. If we find them we could take them by surprise, or hopefully at least."

"Okay, you go in the front I'll go around and go through the back door we saw driving up." I answered and ran around the building at his nod.

I'd been looking for a few minutes when I saw a light leading to the center of the building and crept up and hid behind a wall and looked around.

My heart stopped when I saw the two witches chanting over Sam as he struggled to get out of the binds that held him to the table.

One witch then pulled out a knife and, with one more chant, started to carve into Sam's stomach.

At his screams I ran into the room and cut the witch's head off that had been standing in front of me.

The other looked up then and yelled in anger before charging me and we fought.

A few minutes later, and after being thrown around the room some, I was able to pin her down and cut her head off. I piled them up and set them on fire. Once that was done I turned back to Sam.

He was panting hard and was now bleeding from the weird symbol that looked to be a star with a circle in the middle of it on his stomach. Other than that he seemed to be fine.

I cut his straps off and helped him off the table and carried him to the impala and floored it out of there.

A few weeks later Sam started to be sick, mainly in the mornings, and that's when he told me just what those bitches did to him.

They'd made him pregnant.

Apparently witches now work with demons and Lucy and decided to make a vessel for Lucy.

"But you trapped him in the cage? He can't get out." I told Sam.

"I told them that, but they said that since I had said yes to him before that and got out without him in me that my body can't hold him no longer. Though whatever made me the best choice is still there. So basically they needed someone else who had my same, structure, I guess we call it and one that's stronger than even me. One that can do all I could before I said yes to Lucifer only they wouldn't need to drink demon blood, they'd just be able to do it." He said.

"Ok…. But you're a guy, how can they even make you, you know, pregnant?" I asked.

"Whatever chant they did made me pregnant." He said and looked down at his stomach as he placed a loving hand on it and smiled at it sadly.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked up at me and sighed before looking back at his stomach and began to rub it gently.

"The witches told me that as the child grows it'll take away my life energy and in six months…."

"Wait, six months?" I asked confused and he nodded.

"The witches said that this baby would grow within me quickly and even when he's born he'd grow quick. They said within three years he'd be fifteen; that at fifteen he'd be ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" I asked and he shrugged.

"My guess, ready as in when his powers will start to show." He said.

"Makes since." I said.

"Anyways, back to what I was saying before. As the child grows he'll feed a lot on my life energy and when it's time for him to be born…." He paused there and I walked up and sat beside him while placing my arm around his shoulders to pull him to me.

"What is it Sammy?" I asked fearing the answer.

"That in six months when it's time, I'll die since he'll take the rest of my life energy in order to be born." He said and my heart stopped then. I pulled him into a protective hug as if I could protect him from this and looked down at him.

"Is there a way to get it out of you?" I asked and he stood up quick then and wrapped both arms around his stomach and glared at me.

"There's no way I'm getting rid of this child!" he growled out and I stared at him in shock.

"Sammy, that thing will slowly kill you until it eventually does in six months! That itself isn't normal Sammy, this child won't be human and you know it! It's going to kill you and I lost my little brother once Sammy, I can't lose you again." I told him as I stood up.

"First off my baby's not a thing he's a person. It's not his fault that witches put him in me for something he won't even understand until he's older! No matter what I'm keeping this baby and I'll give birth to him!" he yelled tightening his hold on his still flat stomach.

I stared at him for a moment before sighing sadly and walked up to him slowly, showing my hands to let him know I wasn't going to hurt the baby, and gently pulled away his arms and placed my hands their instead.

"I guess I'm an uncle then." I said and he cried then knowing I had accepted not only his choice, but the child as well.

He pulled me into a hug and cried into my shoulder.

"Thank you Dean." He whispered and I just nodded.

"I still don't like you dying for this. I'm not resting until I've found a way for both the baby and its dad to survive." I promised.

"Mom." was all he said making me confused.

"Huh?"

"I'm the one giving birth to him right? So I'm his mother." He said and I laughed.

"First male mother to exist, you just keep adding to the list don't you Sammy?" I asked and he laughed. "Why do you keep calling it 'he'? We won't know that until it's born." I said and he pulled back to smile at his stomach.

"Call it mother's intuition. I just know I'm having a little boy." He said and I sighed.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"If I don't make it promise me you'll keep him safe. Don't let him know anything until it's time for him to know. Make sure he stays hidden from demons, witches, Lucifer, pretty much anything related to the topic. Even the angels, unless it's Cas of course." He said and I glared.

"Nothing will happen to you Sammy! Besides how would I know when?"

He smiled sadly at me then back at his stomach before looking back at me.

"I trust you'll know when. And I know you'll work to save me Dean, I'm just saying just in case something DOES happen to me." He said and I sighed before placing a hand on his stomach again, still having a hard time believing it.

"Alright, I promise that too."

**End of Flashback **

"Uncle Dean!"

"Huh?" I asked shaking my head and looked at Nick.

"Finally back to earth I see. Don't know how you got us to a motel safely with how zoned out you've been!" he exclaimed with a glare.

I turned and looked out the window in shock.

_'When the hell did we get here?!' _I thought before looking back at Nick.

"Sorry bud, just thinking is all." I told him and he nodded.

"It's alright. Grandpa Bobby went ahead to check us in since you were so spaced. He should be back sometime soon." He said just as Bobby came back out.

"See yah back to the world of the living again. It's a wonder how you got here in one piece." Bobby said and glared at me though there was a hint of worry behind it.

I smiled at him and nodded mouthing that I'd tell him later and looked back at Nick.

"Alright Nicky, get your things and get settled. I'll be right there." I told him.

"Don't call me that." he said though I could see the small smile at the nickname as he got out getting his bag. I smirked at Bobby as I got out and he smiled at me as we watched Nick rush into the room.

"It's hard to believe three years ago that kid didn't exist." Bobby said pointing out my pervious thoughts.

"I know, but it's also hard to see life without him." I said which Bobby quickly agreed. We had to tell Bobby the day after Sammy told me so he could help find a way to save Sam, plus we needed a safe place for when the baby came.

"Have you told him anything yet?" Bobby asked and I sighed as I looked up at the sky seeing it was about to storm.

"No I haven't yet. It's getting harder too. I know he suspects something, he has his mother's brains, he knows it's not right that after only three years of living he's about to turn fifteen." I said.

"You need to Dean. I agree that it's getting harder. Since he does have Sam's brain he'll start to research what's going on. He needs to know before something finds us, or his powers show up." He said but I shook my head.

"It's not time yet."

"Dammit Dean Nick's not little anymore! It's about time he knows some things, especially about his mom." he yelled though he said the last part softly.

I cringed at the last part knowing it wasn't right that I've not told Nick about Sammy and made Bobby promise not to tell him. It's about the only thing Bobby can actually say no to the kid about which pisses them both off.

"I know Bobby, but Sam made me promise to keep it from him until I felt it was time for him to know. Sam said I'd know when it was time and it's not time yet. As for not telling him about Sam, that's a mixture of me just having a hard time talking about him and thinking that should also wait until I tell him about just who and what he is." I said.

Bobby sighed and I could see him shake his head before looking back at me.

"I was able to get some answers about what's going to happen to him." He said changing the subject which made me quickly look up.

"What did you find?"

"It took a while but I was able to figure out just what those witches did to Sam and what'll happen to Nick. The reason Nick fed on Sam's life force while he was in him was because it was connecting them." He said and I turned to him confused.

"Connected?"

"Well that's the simple way of putting it. See, in order for Nick to be able to do what Sam was able to do before he said yes he needed to be connected to Sam. Now, one would think that the closest a child can be connected is by sharing their mom's body right?" he asked and I nodded.

"Well that's not entirely the case. Because Sam knew just what was going to happen he willing gave the child his life force little by little. The ritual calls for it, the mother's supposed to know because the life force needs to be given willingly." he paused here so I could take what he's said in.

"Go on." I said.

"By giving it willingly Sam and Nick became connected in that now a literal part of Sam lives within Nick. So, basically, Sam's part of him through more than just sharing a body." Bobby said and I grabbed the impala for support.

"So, what does that mean exactly? How does that affect Nick?" I asked.

"The part of Sam that's within him is the part that was able to do everything Sam was able to do with the demon blood. But since its actually apart of his DNA he can do it without demon blood. That's how that part of the ritual comes into play." He said and I nodded in understanding.

"Now, he turns fifteen in two weeks. Once he turns fifteen he'll start to age normal, but on that day a sort of beacon will start to track him and we'll have demons, witches, and possibly even angels knocking at our door. He's powers should start to show by the begging of his birth week." Bobby said and I cursed loudly.

"Dammit Bobby I have to keep him safe! He's my last link to Sam and I love him like my own. How can we prevent them from finding him?" I asked and Bobby shook his head. Just as he went to answer our room door opened.

"You two old men coming or what? I thought we had a job to do!" Nick yelled and I glared playfully at him.

"I ain't old kid! Bobby, though, is ancient." I yelled back and Bobby glared at me.

"I maybe old kid but I can still kick your ass all the way to the Pacific." He threatened making Nick laugh and me smile. We both walked to the trunk and grabbed our bags before opening up the fake bottom in order to get the things we'd need to protect the room.

"If you wanted to keep him safe then why let him hunt? Why not let him live somewhere where he could have a normal life?" Bobby asked since Nick went back inside.

I froze at what I was doing before sighing and leaned onto the car for support.

"I wanted to Bobby, I really did. But the moment I looked into his eyes and saw Sammy's eyes looking back I just couldn't. I just knew he'd be safer with me and you and I knew that, if he'd end up at all like his mom, I wouldn't be able to stop him from helping us. So once I decided he was old enough I gave him a gun and started to train him. But you were there for all of that stuff Bobby, why ask me that?" I asked and looked to him.

He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Because kid, I've always wondered if you ever thought of having the kid be raised away from us." He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't take your grandson from you Bobby. Besides, it'd be a little hard to explain to his adopted family that in three years he'd be an annoying, bratty fifteen year old." I told him with a smirk and he laughed.

"Let's get in there before he comes back looking for us." He said as we grabbed the rest of our stuff and walked into the room.

When we walked in though, we stopped and stared at Nick in shock.

The kid was just standing in the middle of the room with his back to us. "Nick?" I called but he didn't answer. I looked at Bobby and we nodded at each other before he shut the door and went about the routine of making sure the room was protected from anything while I walked up to Nick slowly.

"Nick, buddy look at me." I said hoping he'd turn to look at me. When he didn't I walked around him and felt my eyes widen in fear and shock.

Nick was just staring at the wall behind me, but his brown eyes were wide and seemed to be glowing brightly. Slowly, I knelt down in front of him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "Nick, Nicky wake up." I said shaking him a little.

He didn't speak though; he didn't even look at me. He just kept staring at the wall.

"Nicholas John Winchester look at me!" I yelled and shook him harder.

That got a reaction out of him, but one that scared me to death.

Nick looked from the wall to me and tilted his head.

"Time is almost up Dean Winchester." He said but there was another voice mixed with his.

"Time? What do you mean? Nick wake up please!" I begged and shook him again getting really scared.

Nick's eyes started to dim and before long they were back to their normal shade of brown and he shook his head before looking back at me.

"Uncle Dean why did you look scared?" he asked and I sighed in relief and pulled him into a tight hug. I looked at Bobby over his shoulder and saw that he also looked shaken by what just happened.

"Uh, uncle Dean, you okay?" Nick asked and I nodded my head and pulled back to smile at him.

"I'm okay now." I said and stared at his face. He looked so much like Sammy. He had Sam's deep brown eyes that held a lot of knowledge and acceptance within them and all of Sam's features of when Sam was his age. His hair's brown though it's just a little darker than Sammy's, almost black, and just passed his ears. If I were standing up his head just reaches under my chin.

It's obvious he'll gain Sam's height the older he gets.

"Uncle Dean you're crying." Nick said obviously worried. I felt my cheeks and felt he was right and quickly whipped them away as I stood and ruffled his hair when I was standing.

"I'm okay kid, let's just focus on the job alright." I said and he nodded though I could see he didn't believe me at all.

"Hey Nick a quick question first." I said and he turned to me. "Do you remember anything that happened just now? What you just said to me?" I asked and he turned to face me completely looking confused.

"What do you mean? Besides asking if you're okay and pointing out you were crying I didn't saying anything?" he said and I nodded before quickly changing the subject.

"I wasn't crying. You know my eyes just water really bad." I said and he huffed at me.

"Yeah, okay uncle." He said and walked into the bathroom.

"The hell was that all about?!" Bobby asked in a whisper.

"Don't know, but I'm thinking that it's getting about time I start telling him some things." I said and Bobby nodded in agreement. "But after the job though, I don't want him distracted and getting hurt. I wouldn't be able to live if something happened to him." I said and Bobby nodded again.

Nick came back out then looking like a kid who should be in jail. "The hell you wearing?" Bobby and I asked together.

"What? You guys are going as the FBI right? Well while you're looking around there I'll be walking around the neighborhood to see if I see anything weird." He said and I nodded.

"Okay, but you look like a kid that's been to jail one to many times. Either you change or I'm not letting you go out." I threatened and he groaned.

"Come on uncle Dean! If I looked like this then people will leave me alone and think nothing of me just walking around a crime scene." He said.

"Yes or the cops will just arrest you. Now change." I said and he groaned as he stomped back into the bathroom.

"What happened to the Dean that would've let him leave like that?" Bobby asked smirking at me.

"He left when I had a kid to raise, mention it again and I'll be the crap out of you." I threatened and he laughed.

"There's Dean again, had me worried there for a moment." He said and I just glared at him. Nick came back out then and looked like a normal human being.

"That's a hell lot better! Now you can walk around the neighborhood, but stay close and if you leave the area text me or Bobby or both okay?" I told him and he sighed.

"Uncle Dean we have this speech for every job and every time I leave our rooms! I'm not a little kid anymore." He said and I nodded.

"I know that Nick, but I, we, can't lose you." I said pointing between me and Bobby.

Nick sighed and walked up and hugged him. "You won't lose me uncle. Neither of you will. You've both trained me to face anything out there." He said and I looked at Bobby before wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug.

"Not everything kid." I said and he looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Never mind that kid, let's go take care of the crime scene right now." Bobby answered and walked out of the room.

I watched Bobby leave before looking back down at Nick again and smiled.

"After this job I have some things I need to tell you." I said and his eyes brightened the same eye Sam's always did and my heart clinched for a moment.

"About mom?" he asked and I nodded at him which made his eyes brighten more and he began to job like an excited little kid. "What're we waiting for then? Let's go finish this thing!" he yelled excitedly and ran after Bobby.

I laughed slightly and shook my head in amusement as I followed him out the door and got into the impala and began to drive towards the crime scene.

**There's Chapter one:) Hope you guys like it so far and again to those who've written Supernatural fanfictions advice is welcome! Also, this is set after season 7 but before season 8 because I've yet to see that one. This obviously means no season 9 will be in this either. NO SPOILERS! I kept the mother of all alive because she's the one that makes new monsters so I kinda need her lol:p I kept Bobby alive too because, well, IT'S BOBBY! I was so upset they killed him off:'( anyways, hope you guys like so far and I'll be posting the next one here in like a minute:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I don't own supernatural, just Nick and any character I add plus all new monsters. **

**Author's note: Nothing new since I just posted the first one lol:) one thing though before I forget. Sam's still a big part in this story, it's just the thing only let's you pick 4 people so I couldn't put his name on there too. But he's still a big part lol:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter Two: The Job Starts

Bobby's POV:

We were about to pull up to the crime scene when Dean pulled the car over so Nick could get out.

"Remember what I said." Dean said as he watched Nick climb out of the car.

"Don't worry uncle I'll be fine." Nick answered with a sigh as he shut the door.

"If I didn't know better I'd say _you _were his mother not Sammy." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Was all Dean said as we pulled away and towards the crime scene. The whole way Dean kept looking in the rear view mirror keeping a close eye on Nick.

"How am I supposed to protect him if I'm not always beside him?" Dean asked him and I looked at him.

"Dean, I know you want him safe, believe me I have to fight not to throw that kid into my safe room all the time and swallow the key, but he's not five anymore. Shit, he was only five for like what three weeks? My point is he's not little anymore and we've trained him well. He's ready to show us he's okay on his own." I told him.

Dean looked at me when he stopped the car and huffed. "When did you become the all wise one?" he asked and I laughed.

"When I adopted two stubborn ass kids." I told him with a fond smile. Dean gave me a small smile and we both got out of the car and headed for the scene.

"FBI" I said as we held our fake badges up to an officer. He looked at them and nodded before leading us into the house.

"Didn't think the FBI would get involved with something like this." He said.

"Well this sounds like something near us so we thought we'd check it out, see if they're similar." Dean said lying easily.

"Well, whoever it is, they're some fucked up people." He said and pointed towards the covered body in the living room.

Dean walked over and knelt down and lifted the blanket to see the body. I looked over his shoulder and held back a gag at what I saw.

It was a man whose chest was completely ripped open and I weird mark on his stomach which was a star with a circle in the middle of it.

"Which number is this victim?" I asked pulling out my notepad.

"Fifth, all male too." He said and that had me interested.

"All male?" I asked and he nodded.

"I couldn't tell you why, but they've all been men in their late twenties to early thirties." The cop said and I wrote that down.

"Did this victim also have his blood drained?" I asked and he nodded.

"What can you tell me about that symbol?" I asked and he shook his head.

"This is the first time the symbol's showed up. I guess the killer's decided he wants to mark his handy work." The cop said and I wrote it down though it confused me. Why was this symbol suddenly appearing?

I looked over at Dean and saw that he still hadn't moved from body.

"Agent Young?" I asked and Dean stood up slowly before turning to us with an unreadable expression.

"You said this was the first time this symbol showed up?" he asked and the cop nodded.

"How old's the body?" he asked and the cop thought for a moment.

"They said the body was about eight hours old." Dean's eyes widened at that.

"It wasn't that long ago." He said and the cop gave him a weird look.

"Is he okay?" the cop asked me and I smiled at him.

"He's fine, would you mind getting me a copy of the files?" I asked and he nodded before giving Dean another weird look then left to get what I asked for.

"What the hell Dean?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"I've seen that symbol before." He said and I looked at him.

"Where?" I asked and he looked at me.

"You've seen it too. Think about it, where's the last place we've seen that symbol." He said and I looked at him weird but looked at the symbol and thought hard about it.

The more I stared at it the more it did look familiar. Thinking harder about all the jobs we've done a sudden image of Sam and his stomach appeared in my head and I grabbed Dean's shoulder for support.

"Sammy." I gasped out and he nodded.

I took a calming breath and straightened up before looking at Dean. "You think witches are involved?" I asked.

"They have to be. Witches used that symbol last time so they must be the ones that've been doing this and marked this man because they knew we'd be here." He said pointing to the body.

I looked at it for a moment before looking up at Dean in fear.

"Dean, if they knew we'd be here, then they knew about…." I started and his eyes widened as he turned and ran out the door already dialing on his phone making all around us looking at him weird.

"Don't worry about him, something really important just came up and one of us needs to get back." I said and the others looked away and the cop I sent to get the files walked up to me.

"Why didn't you go too?" he asked and I smiled as I took the files.

"Because the job here isn't done."

Dean's POV:

_'Come on Nick answer me!' _I mentally yelled as I held the phone close to my ear.

The voicemail came on and I cursed loudly before hitting one again and held it close to my ear.

I got into my car and sped in the direction we left Nick and cursed louder when he still didn't answer.

"Pick up dammit!" I yelled hitting the button one more time.

After the third ring it picked up.

"Uncle Dean?" I sighed in relief when his voice came on the other line.

"Nick why didn't you pick up the first two…."

"Uncle Dean there's a weird man standing in front of me saying I should ask you about why I was born."

And my heart stopped then.

"Where are you?" I asked urgently.

"In the woods behind the last house at the end of the street on the right." He said.

"I'm coming now. Nicholas do not go ANYWHERE with that man and don't talk to him at all until I get there okay." I told him.

"O-okay uncle." He said and I hung up the phone and sped to the end of the street begging I got there before something happened.

Nick's POV:

I was really scared now. Uncle Dean, or Grandpa Bobby for the matter, never uses my full name unless it's a very serious situation.

I looked up from my phone and back at the man in a brown rain coat cautiously.

"Do not fear Nicholas for I will not hurt you." He said in a calming voice but it just made me more cautious of him.

"How do you know my name? How did you know uncle Dean? And why did you tell me to ask him about why I was born?" I asked him. I know uncle Dean just said not to talk to him but I needed those answers at least.

The man smiled sadly at me and shook his head.

"I shall answer all your questions once Dean has arrived." He said then looked behind me. "It appears he has sped to get here." He said and I turned to see uncle's car parking and him getting out.

I sighed in relief and ran to him when he got closer and he hugged him to him before remembering why he came here and pushed me behind him.

His eyes widened though and he relaxed some when he looked at the man.

"Cas." He breathed out and I looked up at him in shock.

"You know this man?!" I asked and uncle nodded but didn't look at me.

"He's not a man Nick, he's an angel." He said and I looked at the man, Cas as uncle called him, in shock.

"But, we've never seen them before." I said.

"That is because Dean asked me to not let you see me." Cas said and I looked at uncle.

"Is that true?" I asked and he looked at me and nodded. "Why would you do that?" I asked backing up from him. He looked at me and sighed.

"I did it so that you wouldn't learn anything too soon." I said and I stared at him in shock.

"What do you mean? Learn what too soon?" I asked and uncle just shook his head.

"Do not be angry at your uncle. He only did what he felt was right as your mother asked him to not tell you until you were ready." Cas said and I turned to him in hope.

"You knew my mom?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was there for your birth child." Cas said and I felt hope grow in me.

"So, does that me you would tell me about him?" I asked and uncle spoke up then.

"Enough!"

Cas and I looked to uncle who was shaking in anger and glaring at Cas. "Don't tell him anything." Uncle said and I glared at him now.

"And why not uncle?!" I yelled and he looked at me. "For as long as I can remember I've begged you and grandpa to tell me about him and you won't! Now this angel suddenly appears and says he knows me and mom and you won't even let him tell me!" I yelled and uncle's eyes widened in shock before he looked at the ground sadly.

"I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you until you were ready." he said and I groaned in annoyance.

"Ready for what exactly!" I yelled.

"Ready to be my Lord's vessel." A new voice said making all of us, well me and uncle anyways, jump and turn quickly.

Uncle growled and pulled me behind him and Cas walked to stand closer to both of us.

"Long time no see Dean." A man said smirking at uncle.

"And here I thought you all forgot about me. Hurt my feelings you know." Dean said sarcastically but he was glaring harder than I've ever seen him glare.

"I apologize for that Dean, we've all been rather busy preparing and just didn't have time to visit." The man said sadly but it was obvious it was faked.

"The hell you guys preparing for?" Uncle asked and the man looked to me and I moved more behind uncle.

"You look just like your mother." He said and my eyes widened at his words.

"That's enough!" uncle yelled and pulled his gun out.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, you knew we'd find him eventually." The man said and I stepped a little from behind uncle.

"Why did you want to find me?" I asked and the man looked at me in shock then back at uncle and laughed.

"Oh man you mean you haven't even told the child?!" the man said and laughed again.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" uncle yelled and I stared at him in shock. I'd never seen him that mad before.

"Now that's just rude Dean. What would your little brother think if he were here?" the man asked pouting.

Uncle growled and shot the man who fell instantly.

"Cas get him to the car." Uncle said and Cas nodded before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and the next thing I knew I was in the back seat of uncle's car.

"What just happened?" I asked and Cas looked at me.

"I teleported us to the car per your uncle's request." He said and I nodded in understanding and watched uncle run for the car and occasionally turning to shoot the man.

"But, uncle shot him, how's he still able to get up?" I asked and Cas looked at me.

"Because that is no man that is a demon possessing the man. Normal bullets cannot hurt him but the man he has possessed is probably dead if he was not already." He said and I watched the fight in shock.

Uncle shot the man once more before getting in the car. "Nick put your seat belt on!" uncle yelled and floored it out of there.

I put my seat belt on and clung to Cas's coat arm for comfort while uncle drove as fast as he dared.

Grandpa came into view and uncle pulled over and grandpa yelled at some men behind them and got into the front seat while the men grandpa talked to started talking on the phone.

"Don't know what's got you spooked but I just convinced those cops to tell the others not to pull you over as it's important we get there as fast as we can." Grandpa said as uncle floored it again.

Uncle didn't stop until we got to the room and parked the car but left it running. "Nick stay in the car with Cas." Uncle said and I looked at him scared.

"Tell me what's going on! Why does that demon want me?! How does he know mom?!"

"Dammit Nicholas just do what I say!" uncle yelled in clear fear. I stared at him in shock before nodding and sitting back in my seat.

Uncle and grandpa got out and ran to the room and were back to the car in less than two minutes and uncle floored it once again as soon as grandpa and him threw the bags into the trunk and got in.

We drove for an hour or so before uncle pulled into a random motel and told us to wait while he checked us in. When he came back him and grandpa got everything out and told me to stay with Cas and walked into the room.

"Why are they acting like that?" I asked Cas and he looked at me.

"They are scared and angry." He said and I sighed.

"I meant acting as if I'm going to get hurt if I don't stay with you." I told him.

"Because I can get you out of danger within seconds should the need arise." He said and I nodded and looked ahead waiting for them to come back.

Ten minutes later uncle came out with his gun out and walking cautiously looking everywhere as he came to my side of the car and opened the door.

"Alright Nick get out and stay right behind me until we reach the room the run inside okay." He said and I nodded and got out of the car and follow uncle until we were close to the room and I ran in like he told me to.

"Cas come in your way." Uncle said and closed the door and I turned to see Cas just standing there which made me jump.

"It takes getting used to kid, trust me." Grandpa said with a smirk and looked back to Cas and nodded at him.

"Been a while Cas."

"It has. How have you been Bobby?"

"Been better."

"I wish it was." Cas answered and grandpa nodded then looked to uncle who was peeking through all the windows behind the closed curtains.

"They out there?" grandpa and uncle sighed in relief and shook his head.

"Good, now can someone tell me just what the hell's going on?!" I yelled and they all stared at me.

They then all looked at each other before sighing.

"Sit down kid, we're about to have a long night." Grandpa said and I looked at uncle who was looking at the ground with a sad look.

I sat on one bed and uncle sat in front of me on the other while grandpa and Cas stood by us.

Uncle took a deep breath, closing his eyes, before releasing the breath and opening them and looked at me.

"I think it's about time I told you everything."

**And there's chapter two:) what did you think? Hope you liked it and I'll post the next one hopefully tomorrow sometime:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I don't own Supernatural but I do own Nick and any characters I add plus any new monsters.**

**Author's note: Nothing that I can think of:)**

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Chapter Three: Truths and a Job to Finish

Dean's POV:

"What all do you have to tell me?" Nick asked looking scared. I couldn't blame the kid; if I were in his shoes I'd be scared too. Shit, I already am scared. Scared I'm going to lose him too.

"Let me tell you a story." I started.

"A story?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, a story, a story about two hunters who were hunting two witches and found them in an abandoned factory. They split up to try and catch the witches by surprise. One of them found the witches only to see that his fellow hunter was trapped to a table by the witches as they performed a ritual over him. Eventually one witch took out a knife and began to carve into the hunter's stomach."

"Where's this going uncle?"

"If you'd let me finish I'll tell you! Back to the story, the other hunter ran in and cut the head of the witch in front of him and began to fight the other witch who had looked up when she heard a noise. Once that witch had died the hunter piled and burned them then went to check on the other hunter. The hunter was fine minus the wound and breathing hard. The other hunter picked him up and carried him to their car and drove as fast as they could away from. A few weeks later the hunter was sick and had to tell his fellow hunter what the witches had done to him." I stopped there and looked up at Nick.

"They had made him pregnant." I told him and understanding came into his eyes.

"That's how mom became pregnant with me?" he asked and I nodded. "Why would they do that?" he asked and I sighed in sadness.

"Because they started to work for Lucifer, the lord of the demons, and they decided to help Lucy out since your mom trapped him in the cage."

"How did he do that?"

"That's a _long _ass story kid, one that'll have to be told at another time." Bobby answered for me and Nick nodded to him before looking back at me.

"So how did getting mom pregnant help Lucifer out?" he asked me.

I sighed mentally preparing myself for what was about to come, "Because the child, you, would be able to do all Sam could before he said yes to Lucifer, I'll explain in a moment, but only he wouldn't need to drink demon blood for it to work. See, you grew fast within him because you fed on his life force. The reason you needed to was so that a literal part of Sam lived within you so that, when Lucy came looking, you'd be able to be his new vessel." I told him and his eyes widened in fear and guilt.

"So, so why did he die?" he asked and I sighed.

"Because in order for you to be born you had to take the rest of his life force. Sammy did it willingly bud, it's nothing you could've controlled." I promised him but he still started to cry.

"I killed mom. I mean, I always thought I did since he died giving birth to me, but to hear that I literally took his life from him-." I interrupted him there.

"Don't you dare blame yourself kid!" I said sternly making him look up at me. "Sam knew going into it, the witches had told him before they started the ritual on him, he was happy knowing he was helping you to live. Sam didn't care about his life, just yours." I told him but he just kept staring.

I sighed and looked to Bobby for help.

"Look, kid, we need to finish telling you everything okay? After that feel free to ask us anything." Bobby told him. Nick looked at him but just nodded, suddenly losing his voice.

I looked at him sadly before continuing where I had left off. "As I was saying, Sam's life force was the reason you grew fast within him and was able to be born six months later, and I can only guess Sam's last amount of his life force is the reason that three years later you're about to turn fifteen. Lucy needs you to be ready for him which you will be in two weeks. He'll come for you then. Why at fifteen and not eighteen I don't know, I just know what Sam told me. Anyways, once you turn fifteen you'll be even stronger than your mother." I told him but he just stared at me.

"So, basically, I've never been human." It wasn't a question.

I looked at him in shock then in anger and reached over to make him look at me.

"Let's get one thing straight. You're human, you've always been human, and I'll be damned if Lucifer gets even hundred feet of you. Everyone in this room will protect you no matter what." I promised him and he stared at me in shock.

"Why don't you ask us some questions Nick." Bobby stated and Nick looked at him then back at me before sighing and rested his elbows on his knees and stared at me.

"Why did you say mom said yes to him? What's that even mean?"

I laughed some and shook my head. "Figures you'd focus on that over everything I just mentioned. Just like Sammy." I said with a fond smile making him blush some and look down.

"Sam was his original vessel. In order for us to save the world Sam had willingly let Lucifer in and threw himself and Michael into the pit where he was supposed to be stuck at. But he was brought back without his soul. We got it back eventually, but that's another story. Back to what I was saying, before he had said yes Sam, with the help of drinking demon blood, and some wicked powers. Since you hold a part of Sam within you you can do all he could just without needing to drink demon blood. You'll be even stronger than him in fact." I said and he just looked at me.

"But, why? Why make me stronger than mom?"

"Because when Sam came back from the pit he left Lucy down there. Because of that Sam's body was no longer strong enough to hold him. Though whatever made him the perfect choice was still there, it just needed to be within someone else." I told him and he nodded.

"What sort of powers will I get?" he asked and I sighed.

"I truly don't know kid. Sam was able to exercise demons without killing the person and was able to fling them across rooms just by thinking it, so I'd guess you'll get those and more whenever they start to show." I said.

"I think they already have." Bobby said making me and Nick look at him.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked.

"I mean that earlier at the other room when me and Dean walked in you were just standing in the middle of the room staring at the wall with your eyes glowing. The only thing Dean was able to get out of you was you telling him time was almost up. After that you woke up and I'm guessing you don't remember that." Bobby finished taking in Nick's wide, shocked eyes.

"No, no I don't remember that." he said shaken.

"Let's not talk about that right now okay? We'll cross that bridge when we need to." I said and he nodded at me.

"Okay, who's this Michael you mentioned before?" he asked and my fists clinched at his name.

"Michael's Lucifer's brother. Lucy was an angel before he tried to take over Heaven and God kicked him out. Michael was sent to destroy him. Conveniently since they were brothers and Sam was Lucifer's vessel I was Michael's true vessel." I told him and his eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, freaked me out too when I learned about it. Obviously I've never said yes and Michael had possessed another person that day because he wanted to try and kill Sam. Sam pulled him in with him when Michael attacked and he's still there." I told him.

"No offense uncle, but your guys lives sound like they sucked before I was born." Nick said making Bobby and I laugh hard at that.

"You have no idea kid, but it did have its good moments." I said smiling at all the memories of me and Sam drinking beers and laughing and Coming to Bobby's place.

Nick smiled at me and stood up only to sit down beside me and looked back up at me.

"Tell me about him, about mom." he said and I tensed for a moment before letting out a breath and felt a small smile cross my lips.

"I don't even know where to begin kid." I said looking down at him. "Sam was a genius. Smartest person I knew. He was also a dreamer. Growing up Sam never wanted the life we had been raised in. He always wanted to go to school, get a good job, settle down, and have a normal life. Because of that him and dad were always down each other's throats. So, when Sam was eighteen he left us and went to Harvard to study law school in order to be a lawyer. He had a good life there for a while, but when dad didn't come back from a hunting trip I went looking for Sam and dragged him back into this life. He gave up his dreams because he figured he'd never have a normal life because of how we were raised." I paused there and looked back at Nick and saw that he had turned to face me fully and had a bright, happy look in his eyes.

Seeing that looked I smiled and let out a small laugh. "You look just like him you know." I said making him blush. "You gained his puppy face, a face he always brought out when he wanted me to do something because he knew I couldn't say no to it. Something you gained to where it matches his perfectly."

"I take it he used it a lot?" he asked and I groaned.

"You have no idea kid." Was all I said and he laughed.

"What else do you want to know?" I asked and he thought for a moment.

"What was he like?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Like personality wise?" I asked and he nodded. "He was the nicest person I knew. Always friendly, but a bad ass when it came to fighting. Kid was almost as good as me." I said with a smirk and Nick rolled his eyes. "I will say Sammy got scary sometimes when he got pissed, especially when he had his powers. He didn't always get pissed, angry sometimes, but not always pissed. It was best to stay away from him when he was."

"Kind of like you?" Nick asked and I glared but Bobby laughed.

"Nah kid Dean here's a walking time bomb." Bobby laughed out and I turned my glare to him.

"Anyways, Sammy was also one to always get into trouble. For some reason that kid just couldn't stay out of it. He always had someone chasing after him." I said and Nick suddenly leaned on me and I looked down to see him dozing off a little and staring at the wall.

"Mom sounds like a great person." I said and I smiled at him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"He was Nick. And he loved you from the moment he knew he was having you. Even in his last minutes, minutes he shouldn't have had but he's just that stubborn, as he held you his love for you shown brighter than how tired he was. He had hummed a lullaby to you with the last of his strength. You were his life child, in every since of the word." I whispered to him and looked down when I didn't get a response and saw him smiling and crying silently.

"Is it this one?" he asked and started to hum Sam's lullaby to him.

"You remember it?" I gasped out in shock as he nodded.

"It's constantly in my head, especially when I'm scared or feel lonely. I just never knew where I'd heard it from." He said and I smiled at him.

"It's something that Sam hummed while you were in his stomach too. I know he had words to go with it, I just don't remember them." I told him.

"I just remember the rhythm and beat to it." He said.

"At least you remember something about him though." I told him. When I didn't get a response again I looked down and saw he was about to go to sleep.

"I just wish I knew what he looked like." He said then fell asleep.

I stared at him for a bit before sighing and looking at the wall. "I wish I had a picture to show you kid." I said even though he was asleep.

I turned to Bobby and Cas and saw Bobby smiling at me and Cas had a look of approval.

"You know he will be hunted now." Cas sighed and I nodded. "Angels will want him dead. They will not want to risk Lucifer coming back from the cage." He said and I tightened my hold on Nick.

"Yeah, I'd like to see them get passed me." I threatened and Cas sighed.

"Dean, that child is not human, we all know this, I must admit that I have grown fond of the boy as I watched him grow but we cannot risk Lucifer coming back." I glared deeply at Cas and Bobby moved to stand in front of us.

"What're you saying Cas? You saying we kill my nephew?!"

"I am saying we need to be prepared to do anything to keep Lucifer from returning. For now he is safe, but if the demons get him we will have no other choice."

"There's always another choice! Dammit Cas he's a kid! Not even fifteen yet!" I yelled but calmed when Bobby reminded me that Nick was asleep.

"Dean that child should not even exist right now and yet here he is. I am not saying he needs to die; I do not want that either. I will help find a way to protect him all I can, but I must ask you to prepare to…. Stop him…. If the need arises." He said and I glared then looked at Nick.

"There won't be a need to for me to be." I said and I heard Cas sigh but when I looked up he was gone.

"Yeah thanks for your help Cas." I yelled to the air and looked to Bobby.

"What do we do now?" I asked and he sighed.

"Well we need to take care of that witch back in Atlanta. That demon that found us must be gone by now and if he's not we'll take care of him, but we can't let those people suffer because we don't want to risk going back."

I sighed knowing he was right and looked back down at Nick. "What about him?"

"Nick's almost fifteen Dean."

"I know I know! But, Bobby, no one was supposed to be able to find him until he turned fifteen. How the hell did that demon find him?!"

"Don't know Dean, maybe whatever happened to him earlier when we arrived at Atlanta was a type of beacon. Maybe his powers are about to start to show and that's another way for them to find him."

"I hate this Bobby, I really hate this." I said as I laid Nick down gently on the bed and covered him up.

"I know Dean, I do too. But we have to make the best of it and try to figure out how to keep him safe." I turned to Bobby and gave him a sad look.

"He's safest with his mother." Bobby sighed at that.

"That may be, but his mom's not here is he?" I cringed at that and sighed yet again.

"Let's get some sleep too. We'll head back to Atlanta tomorrow after we eat." I said and he nodded and crawled into the other bed as I crawled in beside Nick and pulled him to me protectively.

"I'll protect you Nick. I promise with my life I'll protect you." With that I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to see that Bobby had already left to get us some food and that Nick wasn't beside me.

Realizing that I quickly sat up and started to look around. "Nick?" I called and that's when I heard the shower running.

I sighed in relief and sat down on the end of the bed and rubbed my face.

"We need you here more than ever Sammy." I whispered and looked up when the bathroom door opened.

"Morning uncle."

"Morning kid, sleep okay?"

"I guess." he said with a shrug. I nodded in understanding and stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower myself. Grandpa Bobby will be back shortly with food." I told him and he just nodded at me.

I sighed again and walked towards the shower and ruffled his hair as I walked by. I shut the bathroom door and leaned onto it.

_'Yeah, we really need you little bro.' _I thought and got into the shower.

By the time I got out Bobby was back and Nick and him were eating.

"We'll need to find the hide out before she does something else. We don't know why she's draining their blood but it can't be for anything good." Bobby said and Nick nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I sat down.

"Nope, just telling Nick what needs to be done when we get back to Atlanta." Bobby giving me a look that said he was really worried.

I nodded at him then looked at Nick from the corner of my eyes. "Well, I was thinking that after this mission maybe we could go to the beach or something. Florida's not that far of a drive from here." I said and Nick looked at me with wide eyes.

"Could we?" he asked hopeful.

I smiled and nodded which was followed with a happy sound from Nick who then finally started to eat. I laughed and shook my head before at Bobby who was just staring at me.

"Hey Dean I need your help getting our bags packed real quick." he said and I nodded and followed but not before looking at Nick.

"Stay in the room Nick. Bobby and I'll be packing our stuff real quick." he nodded at me and went back to eating his meal.

"The hell was that about?" Bobby asked the second the door was shut behind us.

"What?"

"You know damn well what! Why tell the kid we'd go to the beach?" he asked.

"Because that's where we're going." I replied simply.

"It's not safe Dean."

"And he needs the time and the place to clear his mind and for once just be a normal kid. Sam and I didn't have that and I'll be damned if he doesn't have some form of a normal life! Besides we could all use a week of rest at least."

Bobby looked at me before sighing and shaking his head.

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"You don't have to, just go anyway."

"Alright kid you win." Bobby said with another shake of his head.

I smirked at him then began to walk towards the car and packed up our bags then going to get Nick.

"Come on bud we gotta head out." I told him and he came up to me.

"I'm ready."

I nodded and led him out the door and sped off back to Atlanta when we were all in the car.

Few hours later we were back in Atlanta and stopped at our old motel so Bobby could get his car and we drove to get a new one. Once we found another motel and got settled and made sure the room was well protected we sat down at the table and began to plan out our next moves.

"Nick I think for now you should stay here while Dean and I go to the police station and the neighborhood to see if we can find anything." Bobby said and Nick stared at him.

"But I want to help."

"I know kid, but right now we need you to stay here and when we figure something out we'll come back to get you." Bobby said which earned him a glare and Nick storming out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"The fuck Bobby?! You just treated him like a burden!" I yelled and Bobby turned to me.

"We don't need the kid for the police station."

"Well what about the neighborhood?" I asked.

"Look, Dean, I just don't think it's best he's out right now." he said.

"Bobby you've been preaching to me this whole time that he's not little anymore! Plus you've known about all we told Nick last night so if you're just now planning on hold that against him-."

"Dammit Dean! Right now I don't know what to think but I just know that right now his head isn't on right and he needs to relax and calm down!" he yelled and I just glared at him and stood up to follow Nick.

"Bobby, if he got anything from me, it's that the best way for him to calm down is to kill some fucked up monster." with that I walked out the door and slammed it behind me to go talk to him.

**And there's chapter three!:) hope you guys still like it and I'll try to get chapter four up tonight but if not by tomorrow afternoon for sure lol:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I don't own Supernatural just Nick and any other character I add in plus any new monsters.**

**Author's note: Just really got into this story so I'm doing another chapter!:) **

"Talk"

_'Thoughts'_

Chapter Four: Stronger Than Us

Dean's POV:

I walked outside and towards the impala, knowing that's where he'd be, and got into the back seat with him. Though he didn't look up when I opened the door or when I climbed into the back with him.

"It's not safe for you to be out here alone you know." I said calmly. He just shrugged and turned his head away from me.

"Why would you care?" he asked and that threw me off.

"Because you're my nephew that I happen to care a hell lot about."

Nick sighed and turned his head to look out the front again.

"Grandpa seems to think nothing of me now."

This time I sighed and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Nicky, Bobby still loves you, it's just that he's worried you'll get hurt today because of how much you have on your mind and doesn't know how to show it correctly. He thinks the world of you." I promised him.

He looked at me but didn't say anything and I sighed yet again.

"Uncle," I looked at him when he spoke, "what's going to happen now?" he asked.

"I don't know bud, but I do know that we, me and Bobby, still love you and we'll figure it out as we go." I told him and he nodded before slowly leaning to me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I guess grandpa's right, I could use some rest. You guys go to the police station and come get me when you head to the neighborhood alright." He said.

I smiled at him and nodded then we both got out and walked to the room. When we walked in Bobby looked up from a book he was reading and gave Nick a guilty look. "Listen, kid, I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be best for you to relax today is all."

Nick gave him a smile and nodded. "I know grandpa, I'm gonna relax here while you guys handle the police station then uncle said you guys would come back to get me to check out the neighborhood."

Bobby nodded and looked to me. "So when we heading there?"

"Now," I said then looked to Nick, "you get some sleep alright. We'll be back soon." I told him. He nodded and walked over to the bed and laid down while Bobby and I left and got into the impala.

"What've you got?" I asked as we walked into the sheriff's office.

"I thought you guys left in a hurry?" he asked confused and me and Bobby looked at each other then back at him.

"We did leave, but it's taken care of now so we were sent back to finish this up." He nodded then sat down and looked at the file in front of him.

"Well so far no one around the house claimed to have seen anything, or anything useful at least, and our only actual suspect just died not five minutes ago downstairs." That took both of us by surprise.

"You had a suspect in custody and he just died without anyone seeing what happened?" Bobby asked.

"There was a moment when all power went out for about a minute and when they came on he was dead, same way the others died."

Bobby looked at me and I nodded at him before looking back at the sheriff. "The body still here?" he nodded. "Mind showing us?"

"Uh, sure, it's downstairs." He said and led us to where the body was.

The body was laying on a table covered up with blood stains on it giving it a scary movie feel.

"Mind giving my partner and I a few minutes alone with it?" I asked.

"Why?" the sheriff asked suspiciously.

"Well, you see, my partner here isn't all that fond of blood and gets a little embarrassed when people see him around it." I said with a smirk. I could feel Bobby's glare on me and I knew he'd get me back somehow for this.

Luckily though, the sheriff bought it. He nodded at me then turned to look at Bobby before walking up to him and patting his shoulder. "I understand. Don't feel embarrassed about it, one day you'll overcome your fear of blood." He said and I had to keep myself from laughing at Bobby's face.

"Uh, thanks." Bobby said clearly uncomfortable. Sheriff nodded, patted his shoulder again, and left us alone.

"I'm gonna kill you for that." he threatened and I smirked at him.

"Ah, come on, learn to have fun."

"Can't when I'm around you guys." He mumbled and I just kept smirking at him. "So, what made him a suspect?"

"According to this file here he was found about two miles into the woods directly behind the house covered in the blood of the vic. He claims he didn't know how he got there or where the blood came from." I read off.

"Okay, so maybe the witch brain washed him into killing then made him forget it?"

"Yeah, maybe, but then why was he killed here and not right after the murder?"

"Maybe she wanted to make a scene?" Bobby offered and I shrugged.

"Maybe, something's just not adding up though." I mumbled then sat the file down to uncover the body.

Sure enough his chest was covered open and it looked like all his blood was gone. "How'd she kill him so fast and without someone hearing him screaming?" Bobby asked and I just shook my head and kept looking at the body.

I pulled the covers back more and stopped when a mark came into view. "I'm starting to think the bitch wants us coming after her." I told Bobby making him look at the mark.

"Balls."

"No kidding, Bobby what the hell's going on here?"

"Don't know kid, but I think it's time we check out the neighborhood. Maybe people will start remembering once the police aren't asking the questions." He said and I gave him a weird look.

"The hell you mean? Aren't we going as FEDs?"

"Nope, priests." Was all he said and walked out of the room.

I watched him leave before shaking my head in amusement and turned to cover the body back up.

But before I did something caught my eye, something shiny. Leaning closer I saw it was coming from inside the man's chest and I slowly reached in and pulled it out.

I grabbed the closest towel and wiped it off to reveal an oval shaped locket.

A little confused about it I opened it up and looked to see what was inside.

What was in there made my heart stop.

On right side of the locket was a small picture of Nick smiling at something to his left. On the left side was a folded up paper.

With shaking hands I pulled the paper out and opened it while pocketed the locket.

_Toy Factory at midnight or he dies_

"Bobby!"

Bobby's POV:

_'The hell's that kid?' _I thought as I waited at the top of the steps for him.

Two minutes later I was about to go get him when his scared voice yelled out for me.

"Bobby!"

In no time at all I was back down the stairs and by Dean's side ready to protect him if needed. When I saw no danger I turned to him confused and a little pissed.

"What was that about?!"

"See for yourself." He handed me a paper which I looked at but wasn't catching on to why it scared him.

That was, until he handed me the locket and I looked inside.

"Balls!" I growled and ran behind Dean to the car.

Dean sped all the way to the motel and just barely parked it before we were both clawing our way out of the car and sprinting for the room.

We kicked the door in and rushed into it and saw that it was completely trashed.

"Nick!" Dean yelled and walked into the bathroom only to come out looking even more scared.

"Nick come on this isn't funny!"

"Dean-."

"Nicky!"

"Dean listen to-."

"Nicholas answer me now!"

"Dean will you shut the fuck up for one moment!" I finally yelled making him stop and look at me.

"Bobby this bitch took him! We need to find him like yesterday!" he yelled and I nodded.

"I get it kid, but you're no help to him this way. You need to calm down. Look, she gave us where she'll be and what time to meet her, which means she wants us to come to her for one reason or another. That gives us the time to calm down and get ready for tonight." I told him.

He stared at me for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a calming breath then opening them again. "Alright, we have until midnight that means we need to get something on this bitch to use against her. This is a trap and we need to be two steps ahead of her on this if we all want to get out of it alive." He said and I nodded.

"Let's still go to the neighborhood, see if anyone would know about our little witch."

He nodded and caught the bag I threw him and gave me a confused look.

"Get changed father." I said adding a bow with it and smirked at his glare.

"Shut up." With that he stomped to the bathroom while I changed in the bedroom.

Nick's POV:

_'Ugh my head.' _I thought as I sat up slowly. When the world stopped spinning I looked around to see I was lying on the floor of some toy factory.

"You're awake I see." I stood up and turned quickly instinctively reaching for my weapon and felt fear wash over me when it wasn't there. "Oh, please, you really think I would've let you keep your weapons? I took them all, including the ones you had hidden." She said seeing me reach for a knife I kept tucked in a jacket sleeve.

I mentally cursed and turned slowly trying to find where the bitch was.

"Who are you? What is this place? Why'd you bring me here?"

I growled lowly when I heard her laugh. "So many questions, why, I'd say you were scared."

"Yeah, well, I'd be taking your money if that were a bet." I bluffed.

"How cute, trying to bluff your way out a bad spot. Been around your uncle too long sport." I growled and clinched my fists when she talked bad about uncle Dean.

"Just answer my damn questions!"

"Such a dirty mouth! Weren't you taught any manners at all? That's no way to speak to a lady."

"You're no lady; you're a bitch who's been killing people! Now, answers my questions and quit hiding already you coward!" I yelled.

Footsteps came from behind me and I turned to see a blonde haired woman in her mid-thirties with green eyes and black suit on. "If you like living I wouldn't call me names again kid." She said seriously.

"Well if you'd just answer my questions I wouldn't have to point out the obvious."

"Such a rude child." She said with a pout then started to circle me. "Despite your lack of manners I'll answers your questions. My name is Amy Clearwater." She started then looked around the building. "This building's the toy factory of this poor excuse of a town. It belonged to my family for a long time and it was supposed to be handed down to me when I turned eighteen from my father, but then this town closed it down once they decided they shouldn't have a toy factory here. My father killed himself and my mother up and left while the rest of my family just turned from me. Leaving a sixteen year old girl with no home or money!" she yelled angrily.

"Why'd they turn from you?"

"Someone started a rumor that our toys were cursed because when I had just turned sixteen kids just started going missing and turning up dead and each kid that died had come and gotten a toy from here since we did tours back when it was open. It was a huge hit with the kids and my family would never hurt them! We all loved those children! But, no one believed us and they shut us down. My family thought I was the one that started the rumors, that's why they turned from me."

I looked at her confused. "But, why would they think you started them?"

"Because I was dating someone they all hated at the time and had forced me to break up with him. They thought I did it out of smite. I didn't start them though! I was angry at them, yes, but I loved this place and the kids. I looked forward to gaining it when I turned eighteen." By now she was crying a little.

"Anyways, I was left alone and I was near dying of starvation when He found me and gave me a book of witchcraft."

"He?"

"My master. He saved me when I was near death, he gave me that book along with all I'd need to start being a witch and before long I became one of the strongest out there. And all I had to do was swear, like all witches, to work for Him forever. It wasn't hard for me to agree too as He had just saved me and all." She said and a shrug but she was smiling some.

"Who's your master?" I asked and she stared at me before waving her hand at me.

"Another time perhaps, now I still have one more question, what was it again?" she asked and started to pace again. "Oh yes, I remember, why'd I bring you here." She said and stopped right behind me.

The next thing I knew chains were coming out of nowhere wrapping around my wrists and pulling so that I was kneeling on the ground. I struggled to get free but the chains wouldn't even budge.

I heard Amy's footsteps and looked up to see she was kneeling in front of me smiling. She reached her hand up and pulled my face close to hers.

"I brought you here for my master."

"Who's your master?" I asked again.

"That would be me." Came a voice from behind me.

Dean's POV:

"You sure this's the place?" Bobby asked.

"That old women who used to live across from Amy's family says it is. I'd take her word too, since she was the only one to actually give us useful info on this bitch."

"Well, what're we gonna do now?"

"You go in around the back to sneak up on her and I'll go in through the front. Our main goal is to find Nick first then kill the bitch that took him." I growled out.

"Just remember Dean, she's had it rough, who knows what she'll do with all that anger inside her." Bobby warned.

"Yeah, well, we all have it rough Bobby. Doesn't give her the right to do everything she's been doing." With that I got out of the car and crept to the front door not even bothering to check to see if Bobby had gotten out yet.

I slowly walked into the building the my gun ready to fire and looked around for any signs of Nick and/or Amy as I walked further into the building.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a familiar voice yell and I sighed a little at it. Nick was alive, even if someone was in there with him he was still alive.

Crouching down, I slowly made my way towards his voice.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed that you don't know about me." Came an even more familiar voice. One that made my heart stop and my blood go cold.

"And why should I know about you?" Nick asked as I began moving to him again.

I finally found a door that was cracked some and I leaned on the wall and looked inside to see my fears in the flesh.

Not only was that bitch Amy in the room, but also Crowley.

"Because, my dear boy, your uncle and I go way back." Crowley said and I growled softly at his words.

"If that's true, then why wouldn't he have told me about you? Uncle's told my about everyone he's ever known. So has grandpa." At the Crowley laughed.

"From the way it sounds your uncle and grandfather are hiding some dark, and big, secrets from you." Crowley said and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"What do you mean? What secrets?"

"There's a whole lot I'm sure your family's not told you about child."

"I don't understand a word out of your mouth!" Nick yelled and I had to smirk at how much he sounded like me.

"Well, for starters, there's-."

"Get away from him!" I growled not being able to just listen anymore.

"Ah Dean, I was wondering when you'd show your face." Crowley said turning to face me.

"Get away from him." I repeated and began to slowly make my way around to Nick while not taking my eyes off of Crowley for a second.

"Is that any way to talk to me? Really that's just rude, we've not seen each other in so long." I growled at him and held my gun tighter.

"I can honestly say I've not missed seeing your ugly face these past few years. Was nice not needing to save the world from your ass for once."

"Yes, I've been very busy planning for now that I just didn't feel the need to destroy the world then." Crowley said with a shrug.

"Your buddy said something about planning too, what're you bastards planning?" I asked.

Crowley laughed and smiled at me before turning to Nick and walked to stand behind him placing both hands on his shoulders. Nick flinched at his touch and I growled again and stepped to them aiming for Crowley.

"This child," he began looking down at Nick and patting a shoulder, "is very important to demons. But of course you know that." he said looking up at me.

"You bastards want him so he can become Lucy's meat puppet, known that and it's not gonna happen." I promised mainly looking at Nick as I spoke.

"Ah, but you've missed something I said Dean, I said DEMONS want him." That had me confused.

"So, what, you're not a demon but a fairy?"

"There's that smart mouth I've missed. I'm not a fairy Dean, nor am I a demon, I'm the King of Hell remember." He said with a big smirk on his face.

Nick looked at me confused and I just nodded at him telling him what Crowley said was true and I'd explain later.

"So that means you're not a demon?" I asked Crowley.

"Exactly, becoming the King of Hell made me more than those weaklings that do what I say. They want Nicky here-."

"Don't call me that!" Nick growled speaking for the first time since I walked in. Crowley looked down at Nick and smirked as he ran a hand across his face making Nick lean away from him.

"So much like your mother." He said and Nick just growled but didn't say anything. "Now where was I?" Crowley asked then looked back at me. "Ah, yes, now I remember. As I was saying, they want Nicky here so Lucifer can return and rule Hell again." It was then I understood what he was trying to say.

"And you don't want that because if Lucy were to come back, your ass would go back to being the King of the Cross Road Demons."

"If only that were true." That confused me a little. "If Lucifer were to return there's a very slim chance he'd let me live and go back to being a cross road demon, however-."

"Lucy don't like competition." I finished for him. Crowley nodded and, finally, left Nick and walked to stand in front of me.

"That's correct Dean. You're not all that dumb are you." I said and I growled at him. "Yes, if Lucifer were to come back he'd sooner kill me for taking his place to make sure I don't try to over throw him." Crowley looked over his shoulders at Nick. "So while other demons will want him alive, though not necessarily unharmed, I want to see the brat die."

Nick went very pale then and looked at me with so much fear in his eyes it tore my heart open. Though I wasn't too focused on him since I was busy punching Crowley right in the jaw then fired at him three times, each time hitting him in the chest.

"Come now Dean, you should know that's not going to work on me." With that he held his hand out and I was flying through the air and land right beside Nick and suddenly the Amy, who until now I'd completely forgot about, sat on my chest and pinned my arms above me. "I'll give you the perfect view Dean. This way you can watch your precious nephew die knowing you couldn't save him either." I cringed at his words but began fighting against the bitch holding me down without much luck.

_'For such a tiny looking girl she's a fucking hulk!' _I thought and continued to fight. I looked up at her and tried the only thing I could think of. "He's lied to you Amy. Witches are supposed to follow Lucifer now; he's not the real ruler of Hell. He's just using you." I told her lowly. What I didn't expect was for her to smirk down at me.

"I know, I know he's not the real ruler, but he's the one that saved me when I was about to die. I'll do anything to make him happy." She said as her smirk grew with my surprise. Knowing I couldn't get her pissed at Crowley so she'd get off me and fight him I just went back to trying to get out from under her.

Crowley turned back to Nick, who looked very scared now, and Nick began to struggle against the chains.

"Uncle Dean." Nick called to me which made me fight harder. I watched as Crowley walked up to Nick and stood right in front of him before placing a hand under his chin to make Nick look up at him.

Crowley stared at Nick for a moment before smirking and leaned down in his face. "You want to know something Nicky." He said but Nick didn't answer. Crowley smirked and leaned to his ear and whispered something to him. Whatever it was it made Nick pale and shake. From fear or anger I didn't know.

"You-you're lying!" Nick yelled.

Crowley pulled back and smirked at him. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but you won't be alive to ever find out." And with that Crowley pulled out a knife from his jacket and thrust it towards Nick's stomach.

"Nick no!" I yelled trying even harder to get free.

But the next thing any of us knew Crowley was flying through the air with his knife hitting the floor in front of Nick.

Feeling relieved that Nick was safe I looked around for Cas or any other angel, shit another demon could be here right now and I'd thank them in a heartbeat, but no new person was in here. Slowly, I turned back to Nick and saw that he had gone completely still and hand his bangs covering his eyes so I couldn't see them.

"Nick?" I asked not wanting to believe Nick just through Crowley across the room.

"That's not possible." Crowley gasped out making me look at him. He was looking at Nick in fear and that had me scared.

Amy finally got off me and ran to Crowley's side and pulled the knife out and stood in front of him protectively. I didn't pay much attention though, I was more focused on Nick and how he still hadn't moved.

"Nick." I called again. This time Nick lifted his head some and suddenly the chains holding him turned to ash and he stood up.

"Nick look at me." But he didn't look at me. Instead, he lifted his head up fully so we could get a good look at his eyes.

I instinctively took a step back when I saw his eyes were glowing again. Though he didn't have a dazed look like he did the last time, no, this time he had a look of anger. The kind of anger that makes people do some of the stupidest things.

"Nick?" I called unsure this time.

Suddenly Nick turned his head to the side and the air in the room picked up like a tornado was in the room. I shielded my eyes and kept them on Nick as he continued to stare at Crowley and Amy.

Nick lifted a hand and Crowley started to float in the air and back towards Nick. When he was in front of him Nick finally spoke.

"You will pay." Was all he said but another voice was mixed with his just like last time.

"Nicholas John stop this now!" I yelled but he paid me no attention.

"How?" was all Crowley asked before he was suddenly chocking for air.

As Crowley chocked Nick looked on at him with a crazed look on his face, one that I thought I'd never see there.

Amy screamed and ran at Nick but he flicked his eyes to her and she was pinned to the wall opposite of them. She struggled to get free but she barely even moved.

Nick looked back to Crowley then whose eyes were trying to roll into the back of his head.

Just then Cas showed up out of nowhere behind Nick and pulled him tightly into his chest and covered Nick's eyes. Nick went limp then and both he and Cas went the floor and the air calmed down while Crowley and Amy fell to the floor. Crowley gasped for breath while Amy ran up to him checking him over for any more injuries.

Everyone was quiet for a moment until I decided to break it.

"The fuck was that shit about?!"

Cas sighed at that and looked down at Nick who was asleep in his arms.

"Some of the child's power just awoke."

"I figured that out on my own Cas, but what the fuck was that shit?! Sammy was never able to make a tornado at will or choke the shit out of a demon!" at that I looked to Crowley. "Why didn't you just dump your meat suit for a minute?"

Crowley, still taking deep breaths, looked at me, then Cas, and finally Nick with some fear in his eyes. "Whatever that child was doing, I wasn't able to leave this body. It's like he locked me in here so I couldn't escape."

I looked back at Nick in shock then at Cas in fear. "What's going on Cas? Sammy was never able to do that."

"He's stronger than Sam, Dean. Even with his powers not completely opened like they will be on his birthday he's still stronger than his mother. He's probably the strongest of us in this room." That sent chills downs my spin.

"But, you were just able to knock him out." I pointed out.

"That's because he can't control them yet. If he were able to I wouldn't be able to knock him out if he didn't want to be. When he's gotten full control of his powers even I won't be able to stop him." He said and looked down Nick. "I told you Dean, he's not human." Cas said and I glared at him.

"I'd listen to your angel if I were you Dean."

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled at Crowley who just smirked at me.

"Well, I better get going. As it is Nicky over there weakened me and I need to get my strength back." With that Amy helped him up and they both looked at us again.

"I will be back Dean, and I will find a way to kill that kid." Crowley promised and I stood up and in front of Cas and Nick.

"I won't let you anywhere near him." I growled and Crowley smirked again.

"Until next time." And then they were gone.

"Cas get us out of here." I said and touched Cas's arm and the next thing I knew we were in our motel room.

"Dean-."

"Lay him down on the bed Cas, he's wore out." I said not looking at him. Cas sighed and I knew he was doing what I asked him to do.

"Dean-."

"Let's get this place cleaned up and our stuff packed. Once Bobby gets back here with my car we'll head to the beach." With that I started to clean.

There was a snap of fingers and suddenly the room was back to normal and all our stuff packed. "Dean we need to talk."

I sighed and turned to Cas. "There's nothing to talk about Cas. Nick's okay, Crowley's gone for now and took the bitch with him so this town's safe, well as safe as a place can be these days."

"Dean!" Cas yelled and I finally looked at him. "We need to talk."

**And there's this chapter!:) sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm in the process of moving and I've been working on this on and off when I could. I just finished this and I don't know when the next one will be up. I'm hoping by Friday but don't get your hopes up because my schedule's all kinds of crazy! Hope you liked the chapter and still like the story!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: I don't own Supernatural but I do own Nick and any characters I add plus any new monsters.**

**Author's note: PLEASE READ: I found some time to work on this! Yay!:) also I just noticed that I messed up which school Sam went to in the first chapter. It's supposed to be Stanford not Harvard so let just all pretend I said the correct one and if I ever mention it again I'll put the correct school then lol:) **

Chapter Five: Beach Time and New Job

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Dean's POV:

"We need to talk." I just stared at Cas for a moment knowing just what he wanted to talk about but I didn't want to hear it.

"Cas, I know what you're going to say and I don't want to hear it."

"Dean regardless of what you want to hear it has to be said."

"Well it doesn't need to be said now! Christ Cas we just got him out of that situation and you want to talk about that! Let the kid have a day or two man."

"It was because of him that Amy and Crowley disappeared and we still don't know what they need that blood for." Cas said straight up.

"And that's Nick's fault? The kid was chained down Cas! So what if we don't know right now why they need that blood, you know as well as I do that eventually we'll figure it out. Shit, half the damn time it hits us square in the face and ends with either me or Sam dying the coming back!" knowing I just said to much but couldn't take it back I just walked passed Cas and sat down beside Nick and just watched him sleep.

"I can't bring him back Dean, you know that, this time the damage was too well done for him to come back. No one can bring him back, he's gone." Cas gently said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I nodded. "I know that Cas, I really do, but I can't help but think that right now would be a good time for him to come back."

"I understand, I miss him too." Cas said and I just nodded.

Just then a groan was heard causing both me and Cas to look at Nick who was starting to stir.

"Nick?"

He groaned again and moved his head towards my voice and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy, how you feelings?" I asked as I helped him to sit up.

"Like I took a baseball bat to the head, twice." I smirked at that and looked up at Cas.

"Sorry about that Nick, I must've used too much when putting you to sleep." Cas said making Nick look at him confused.

"What happened?" I sighed and looked up at Cas then back at Nick.

"How much do you remember?" before Nick could answer though the motel door suddenly opened which had me standing with my gun ready and Cas moved more in front of me and Nick.

"The hell'd you igits leave me behind for!" relief washed over me at the angry Bobby standing in front of the door.

"Sorry about that Bobby, a lot happened at once and we needed to get Nick out of there fast." At Nick's name Bobby looked at the bed and walked over to it and sat down opposite of me and looked Nick over for injuries.

"I'm fine grandpa." Nick huffed out. Bobby nodded at him then looked up at me.

"So what happened?"

"I just asked that myself." Nick said also looking back at me.

"What all do you remember Nick?" I asked again and he thought for a moment.

"The last thing I remember was Crowley about to stab me after he told me-." He stopped then and went a little paler.

"Told you what Nick?" I asked and he shook his head.

"After that I don't really remember much, just this burning feeling inside me then everything's just black." He said trying to change the subject.

I looked at the others in the room and saw they were thinking what I was thinking.

That whatever that prick said to him shook him so bad he didn't even want to tell us.

"Well you stopped Crowley from killing you." I said going along with his subject change as well as deciding not to hide anything from him.

Nick looked relieved for a moment before he looked confused. "How'd I stop him?"

"You threw him across the room and stabbed him in the shoulder with his knife." I told him.

"Dean-." Cas tried.

"How'd that happen?" Nick asked.

"Dean-." Cas tried again.

"Your powers bud, some of them woke up. You already showed powers that Sammy didn't even have. You made the air go crazy in the room and chocked the shit out of Crowley while not letting him go and holding Amy to the wall."

"Dean!" I finally looked at Cas and glared at him when I saw he was glaring at me.

"So how'd I get to sleep?" Nick asked sensing the tension between me and Cas.

"I did child, your powers were close to getting out of control, more so than they already were. Had it continued you would've died, possibly bringing down the whole building too." Cas said turning to look at Nick.

Nick paled even more, if that were possible, and looked to me in fear. Clearly asking me to fix this.

"It'll be okay Nick, Cas stopped you in time and I'm more than sure we'll find a way for you to learn to control your powers by your birthday." I promised him sitting down beside him placing an arm around him then smirking. "Besides, you looked like a total badass doing that stuff." I said trying to calm him some.

"You think so?" he asked taking the bait.

"Totally! Bobby should've been there to see it." I looked to Bobby to see he was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "Course he's still pissed we accidently forgot him there."

"Damn right I'm still pissed! You igits owe me big time for that! It was a damn nightmare getting away without the cops catching me." Bobby growled out causing Nick to laugh.

"Wish I could've seen that." he said and Bobby smiled at him.

"Why don't you sleep some more child, your uncle, grandpa, and I will get some food and ward the room." Cas said causing me to look at him questionably.

Nick yawned then nodded at Cas before looking at me.

"You'll be here when I wake up right?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"You betcha kiddo, now, get some sleep like Cas said." With that I helped him lay back down then covered him up with the blanket since he was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The three of us then went about warding the room in silence. When that was done Bobby turned and looked between us. "You two, outside, now." He whispered and walked outside with us following.

"The hell was that about in there?!" he growled mainly looking at me.

"What? I told the kid what happened since he asked." I shrugged not getting why he was mainly mad at me.

"Dean, if the child learns too much too early it could turn bad for not only him, but the planet as well."

"I don't give a rats ass about the planet Cas! Far as I'm concerned I've given nearly everything for it only for it to not be able to stay safe for a fucking day! My only concern now is for that boy in there and you two out here. If telling him helps him be calm and possibly safe then I'll tell him every damned thing! We made that mistake one to many times with Sammy and look where we are now." I said feeling angry all the sudden.

"I understand Dean, I care you all of you as well, but we do need to think of the world's safety too." Cas said and I sighed.

"Cas-." I started but Bobby stopped me.

"I agree with him Dean." That shocked me.

"The hell you mean?"

"I just mean that until we know more about what's going on with him that maybe we should…. Hide him somewhere safe." I glared at him and clinched my fists.

"You mean lock him away so he doesn't accidently hurt someone."

"Don't make it sound like that!"

"That's how you're making it sound! Dammit Bobby that's your grandson in there!" I yelled pointing to our room.

"You don't think I know that! I love that kid Dean, but we just don't know what he is and I think until we do and we know how to help him he should be placed somewhere safe." He told me and I glared before looking away and spoke.

"Well, I know what he is. He's Nicholas John Winchester, son of my little brother and a human being that just happens to have bad shit happening to him." I paused there and looked back at Bobby. "And I don't plan on locking him away like a monster."

Bobby sighed and shook his head. "Dean-."

"Why don't you go and get food, cheeseburgers and fries, and Cas you go see if the beach and the area around it is safe."

"Which beach?"

"I don't care just pick the safest one then come back here." I said and turned my back on them and walked into the room slamming the door behind me.

Nick's POV:

I woke up and looked around and saw uncle sitting on the other bed with a book in his lap and many more surrounding him.

"I thought you'd rather die than pick up books." I said and laughed when he jumped.

"Just scared the shit out of me kiddo." I breathed out then looked at me when he was calm. "I may not like reading, but with this kind of life sometimes reading's what saves us." He said as I stood up and walked over to sit beside him after he cleared a spot for me.

"What you researching anyways? Did you find another job?"

"Nope, I'm looking up ways to help learn how to control your powers. Bobby should be back with food soon and Cas should be back too." Uncle said.

"You're looking for ways to help me?" I asked shocked.

"Why's that shock you? You're my nephew kiddo, I'd do anything to help you and keep you safe." He said and I nodded and looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Where'd Cas go?" at that uncle smirked at me.

"It's a surprise." Was all he said.

I just looked at him then shrugged and picked up a book to help him look. Not five minutes later grandpa walked into the room and uncle glared at him which confused me.

"Uh, here's a cheeseburger and some fries." Grandpa said to me and I smiled at him.

"Thanks gramps." With that I got off the bed and walked over to the table and started to eat.

"Dean, you gonna come eat?"

"In a second." Uncle said rather harshly. I looked at him weird and then back at grandpa to see he looked at little sad and guilty as he looked at uncle.

"Go on and eat kiddo, I'll be there in a moment to join you." Uncle said to me more calmer and nicer than he was with grandpa.

"Uh, okay uncle."

"Dean." Everyone jumped at the new voice.

"Dammit Cas you need to stop doing that!" uncle yelled and I laughed at him.

"Sorry, but I've found one that's perfect." Uncle smiled then at Cas' words and I just felt even more confused.

"Perfect what?" I asked.

"Packed your bags after you eat bud." Uncle said smiling at me.

"We have another job?"

"Nope, I promised you a week at the beach didn't I?" I felt hope rise within me then.

"I thought you'd forgotten all about it."

"Nope, I sent Cas to find one that was completely monster fear even around it. He's found one so eat then he'll take us there." At that he looked at grandpa. "All of us." Grandpa nodded at him and sighed before going back to eating.

I was too excited to care about them though and shoved my food down my throat then running around packing my things. By the time I was done packing the others were just finishing up eating and were walking around packing their things. A little too slowly if you ask me.

"C'mon already! I wanna get to the beach!" I whined causing them all to laugh.

"Patience kiddo, we'll get there soon enough." Uncle said and I glared at him.

Ten minutes later they were all finally done and we all walked out to the impala. "We're taking the impala?" I asked and uncle shook his head.

"No way in hell I'm taking my baby to the beach." Uncle said petting his car as I rolled my eyes at him.

"So where're we taking it?"

"Back to my place. We'll drop it off there then Cas'll take us to the beach." Grandpa said and I nodded as we got into the car.

I guess at some point I had fallen asleep because grandpa was shaking my shoulders waking me up.

"C'mon kiddo we're here." I nodded at him and slowly got out and stretched before walking up to uncle.

"You ready?" he asked and I nodded feeling more awake now and grabbed his hand when he held it out to me. Cas placed a hand on both grandpa and uncle and the next thing I knew we were standing just outside a motel that sat on the beach.

"Wow." I said in awe as I stared at the blue water and sandy beach in front of me.

"Let's get settled first okay bud." Uncle said and I followed them into the room once grandpa came back.

We unpacked and changed into a swim trunks and I was about to head out the door when uncle stopped me.

"Wait, sunscreen, don't wanna get burnt now do we?" he asked with a smirk.

I groaned but took the bottle anyways and put it on then raced uncle all the way to the beach.

_'This is gonna be awesome.'_ I thought as I dived under a wave.

ONE WEEK LATER

Dean's POV:

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." I groaned as Bobby's couch rubbed against my burnt back.

"I thought you said you couldn't burn." Came Nick's smartass comment which earned him a glare from me.

"Shut up." Was all I said and he laughed.

"I must admit spending time at a beach was quite enjoyable." Cas said and I nodded at him.

"I was surprised you stayed on the beach at all." Bobby said.

"Still, it was fun having the family together and just relaxing for once." Nick said with a content smile.

Seeing that look on his face told me I made the right choice making everyone go to the beach for a week to just relax and forget just what it is we do for a while. Shit, I'd give my right leg to keep that look on Nick's face.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime, maybe go somewhere else." I offered which Nick nodded quickly too.

"So, now what?" I asked just as Bobby came in with a newspaper.

"I'd say it's time to get back to work." Nick and I groaned at him which he just smirked at as he chucked the paper at me.

"Read that and tell me what you think." Nick walked over and sat beside me to read over my shoulder as I read.

"Seven vics, each with a different body part missing in the last two days in Colorado." I read aloud and looked at Bobby. "How's that something we'd deal with?"

"Keep reading you igit!" Bobby growled.

I sighed and looked at the paper and looked at it confused.

"All females in their late twenties accept the last one who was a nineteen year old male with a missing right calf. Each of them were also bitten right where their hearts are and the killing blow is claw marks on their necks." Nick read aloud.

We both looked at the paper for a moment before Nick looked up at me. "What monster do we know that does this kind of thing?"

"Don't know kiddo, but it looks like we're heading to Colorado." I said as we all got up and got ready for yet another job.

**Sorry this one was so short, but I hit major writers block for this chapter. Plus I'm tired and want to go to sleep. Hope you guys liked it anyways and still like the story! Don't know when the next one will be up but it should be soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: I don't own Supernatural just Nick and all new characters I add in plus all new monsters.**

**Author's note: nothing new that I can think of lol:) **

Chapter Six: What the Hell Are We Hunting?

"Talk"

_'Thoughts' _

Nick's POV:

We finally pulled into the city in Colorado that the killings were going on and I couldn't be happier to get out and stretch my legs.

"Alright, Cas you take Nick and scope the area around the house while Bobby and I look inside." Uncle said.

"Cas nodded and pulled me with him as uncle and grandpa went towards the house.

"What kind of monster does this kind of thing?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find it before it kills again." I nodded at him and began to look around to see if anything weird was around.

We searched for a while when I saw something at the hedge of the words. I called for Cas and we both walked up to it and saw a pile of weird looking goo. "The hell is that stuff?" I asked as I knelt down beside it.

"Cas you wouldn't happen to have a pen or something on you would you?" he thought for a moment before looking in a pocket and pulled one out. "Thanks." I said and dipped it into the goo.

"Ugh gross!" I said as a strand was pulled the higher I brought the pen to me. I stared at it then back at the pile and got really confused.

"It kinda looks like a shape shifter pile, but they're not known to do this kind of thing."

"So then what's this pile doing here?" Cas asked and I shook my head.

"Don't know, but the others are going to want to know about this." With that I stood up and followed Cas back to the car.

Never once noticing the pair of eyes watching us in the trees.

"You guys find anything?" uncle asked.

"Yeah actually, ever heard of a shape shifter needing parts?" uncle and grandpa looked at me confused.

"Shape shifter?" grandpa asked.

"Yeah, find a pile around the back of the house on the edge of the woods." I said pointing towards it.

"So what we have a freaking Jeepers Creepers shape shifter?" uncle asked and I shrugged.

"Unless it's helping whatever this thing is, which I highly doubt, it must be what's doing this. But the question is why?" I asked.

"Well they're bitch of a mother must've made a new breed of shape sifters, must mean it can die with silver. But why would they need different body parts? And why all women and one kid?" he asked but I just glared at him.

"You said it again." Was all I said then walked away while ignoring uncle calling me.

I waited in the car for them and looked away when uncle looked in the back seat. "Listen, Nick, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but this…. Eve…. Is making our lives harder with each new monster. If the really is a new breed of shape shifters then we have to learn how to handle it thanks to her." He said and I sighed.

"I know uncle, but there's no reason to keep calling her a bitch. Even if she is one." He nodded at that.

"Fair enough." With that he turned and drove off.

"So, what did you and grandpa find in the house?"

"Well, turns out this vic is actually vic number eight. Another male, this one seventeen, this one missing his ears." Grandpa said.

"Both ears?" Cas asked.

"Yep, don't know why, but took both his ears while the poor boy was still kicking and screaming. Whatever this thing is it definitely needs different body parts for something." Grandpa answered.

"Maybe we'll find something when we get to the motel." I said and looked out the window.

We pulled up to the motel half an hour later and we all got out of the car and grandpa went to check us in.

"Damn this sunburn!" uncle yelled gently stretching his back. I snickered at him which earned me a glare as he got out.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not the one who's uncomfortable." I said holding my arms up.

"If my back didn't burn like a bitch I'd so get you."

"Like you could win against me old man." I smirked at him and he glared more.

"I ain't old kid, and I just easily win against you. I have experience on my side."

"Yeah, and I have speed and youth on mine." Grandpa laughed at that as he walked back to us and uncle just glared more at me.

"You're so dead." Uncle threatened and I laughed at him.

"Sure I am old man." With that I went back to laughing.

"Dean," uncle turned and looked at Cas, "I could make you burn go away if you want." at the we all just stared at him.

"You didn't think to tell me this four hours ago?"

"You didn't ask me then." I was laughing so hard by then that I was leaning on Grandpa for support.

"Whatever Cas, just get this damn thing gone!" Cas nodded and placed his hand on uncle's back. Uncle hissed for a moment then relaxed and sighed as he stretched his back fully.

"Thanks Cas, that feels a hell lot better." Uncle sighed out and Cas nodded.

"You're welcome, now let's get inside." With that we all grabbed our bags and headed for the room.

"Okay, so, where do we start?" I asked.

"We start with research, and that's where you and Bobby come in." uncle said. I rolled my eyes at him then looked to grandpa who just shrugged it off. "While you two do that I'm making a food and beer run."

"Alright, I will go have a look around the town." Cas said then disappeared only to come back not two seconds later.

"I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Right, well, we'll figure it out tomorrow. For now, I'm hungry and I want some pie." Uncle left then and I just huffed in amusement.

"Well, let's get some research going shall we." I said and got my laptop out.

Dean's POV:

"Are you sure?"

"Right now I just need someone to tell me they're sure about something Garth."

"No I can't ask Bobby!"

"Because he wouldn't believe me if I told him any of what I was thinking that's why."

"Because if you didn't believe me then we wouldn't be talking now would we?"

"No you can't meet him."

"I know you want to, he does know about you if that makes you feel better. He just doesn't know all of it and that's how it's going to stay for as long as I can help it."

"Because I don't want him knowing about what all went down alright!"

"Good. Look I'm pulling up to the motel now so I have to go. Keep me posted if you learn anything else alright."

"Hey Garth, Thanks." With that I hung up and parked the car while holding my phone tight. Looking into the window of our room I could clearly see Nick sitting on the bed typing away on his laptop looking up info for our job.

I just watched him for a moment before he looked out the window and saw me and waved. I smiled at him then sighed and got out of the car with the food.

"Why were you just sitting outside uncle?"

I looked Nick then at the others before walking to the table and sat the food down. "Just was talking on the phone bud."

"Oh, to who?" the question through me off guard a little and I turned around to face everyone to see them staring at me.

I thought for just a second before lying. "Kevin called while I was driving back to check in. he's doing fine, currently eating Mexican while watching the pornos I left him." I said smirking.

"You do know how weird that sounds right?" Nick asked.

"What? He's gotta have something to do when not head deep in tablets."

"So Kevin called you eh?" Bobby asked and I turned to him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, just think it's weird he called you since he just called me not an hour ago is all." Bobby said looking at me suspiciously.

"So Kev can't call two people to check in? And besides if he did call an hour ago don't you think I should've known that?"

"Guys, seriously, please don't argue now. What matters is that Kevin's safe." Nick said causing us both to look at him.

Bobby sighed and nodded before looking back at me. "He's right, let's just focus on the job at hand then we'll talk."

"Or why don't we just go to Kevin after this? I'm sure he's getting lonely." Nick offered.

Bobby and I looked at each other before I nodded.

"Alright, but you know the rules." I said sternly and he nodded.

"I know, I know, no asking questions." He huffed out then stood up to get some food and went to grab a beer.

"I don't think so." I took the beer from him and replaced it with a coke as he groaned.

"Why can't I have one uncle?!"

"Because you're nowhere near old enough, now go eat and quit complaining." He glared at me but took his meal and drink and sat at the table.

"Where's the Dean that wouldn't give a damn how old the kid was?" Bobby asked in my ear as he smirked. I turned at glared at him before picking up my own food and a beer.

"Shut up." Was all I said and sat by Nick.

Everyone ate in silence after that then one by one we all went back to research.

"I think I got something." Nick suddenly said an hour later.

The rest of us looked up at him and I walked over to where he was sitting at the table and looked over his shoulder.

"What'd you find?" I asked.

"Well it's not a shape shifter, not really at least, and it's not anything new. Well it is for America at least. Turns out it's something called a Moon Fairy, the rarest and most powerful of all fairies out there." I looked down at him confused.

"Never heard of this kind of fairy before."

"That's cos they live in Iceland and never leave."

"Hmm, maybe Eve decided to bring some to the states for some fun, question is why, and why the different parts and genders?" I asked.

"That's the thing, Moon Fairies feed three days each month and sleep the rest of it. It needs to ear different body parts so theirs don't decompose."

"So this thing really is Jeepers Creepers come to life."

"Except it doesn't eat for a week and sleep twenty-three years, but yes it's like that." Nick said.

"So what's up with the skin goo you and Cas found, that have something to do with it?"

"Yeah, turns out this thing has the ability to change into a person its target lost that they miss and love dearly and uses that form to lore them to their trap. Sort of like a wish to see that person one more time before they die."

"Okay, does it say anything about its choice people and the order? What about how many it needs to eat before nap time?" I asked.

"One sec." Nick said and typed some more on the computer. "Alright it says here that the order is mainly based on age and health, not the gender itself. It could be all men or all women if it works out for them."

"So what do they look for?" Bobby asked finally coming over here.

"Well the oldest is no older than twenty-nine and the youngest can't be any younger than fourteen. The victims they have to choose can't have had any surgeries of any kind, no broken bones, and nothing worse than the flu. It says here that they need to eat from ten people by the time the moon is up on the third day."

"What about it biting at the heart and ripping throats out?"

"It says that biting the heart symbolizes they've been sacrificed. In Iceland the people there worship them like gods and during the three days they'd willingly give up body parts to them and after they did the fairies will bite them to show that they've already taken from them so they can't the following month. The scratching I guess is because the people aren't willingly given so it has to kill so it can get what it needs since it doesn't mention that in here." Nick said pointing to the screen.

"So what about killing the damn thing? Will silver work?" Nick typed some more on his computer before looking up at me.

"Yeah, but the catch is that whatever silver object we use to kill it has to be drenched in the blood of someone who's sick, like dying sick." When he said that I just stared at him in shock.

"So we'll have to kill someone to kill this thing?!"

"No we don't have to kill, I'm guessing if we take a blood sample of someone with cancer or something like that then drench our weapons in it this thing will die."

I nodded at him then looked to Cas and Bobby. "Tomorrow you two go and get a sample of a sick person's blood and bring it back here." I told them and they nodded. I looked between them then back at Nick and spoke.

"This thing's already got eight under its belt; we need to figure out who the possible last two will be before tomorrow night." I said then smiled down at Nick and patted his head.

"Great work kiddo." He smiled at the praise and blushed a little.

"Cas can you see if you can sense who the last two would be while we look up the list of names here?" I asked. Cas nodded and disappeared without saying a word. "What's eating him?" I asked looking to Bobby.

"Don't know." Was all he said then went back to his own computer as did Nick.

I sighed and looked between them. "I'll be right back, left something in the car." I left without looking at them and leaned against the door and sighed once I was outside.

Just then my phone rang and I looked to see it was Garth.

I cleared my throat and answered it. "Garth."

"Wait, slow down." I said and walked to the impala.

"What's that even mean?"

"Garth that's not funny."

"You have to be joking Garth! No way that's true!"

"Garth-."

"Garth!"

"It's okay man, but explain this to me. There's no way that Crowley said that to him, how'd you even figure out that's what I wanted you to do?"

"So you figured it out by the way I described his reaction? Yet you barely get out of jobs alive."

"Sorry, just, that can't be true man. It just can't be."

"Because it just can't okay!"

"Look, if it's true, then-."

"Exactly."

Look, I gotta go. I told them I forgot something in the car and that was three minutes ago. If I don't get back in there now they'll start looking."

"Keep me posted on new info alright. And thanks for helping."

"Yeah, you too man." With that I hung up the phone and leaned on the car for support.

_'There's just no way. That can't be what he was told.' _I thought.

"So who was that?" I jumped and quickly turned and pulled a knife out but stopped and sighed put the knife back when I saw Bobby.

"Who was what?" I tried playing dumb.

"The person on the phone you igit! And don't tell me it was Kevin because I know that wasn't him. You sounded scared so you tell me what's going on." I looked at Bobby for a moment before sighing and shook my head.

"That was Garth. I've had him doing something for me these past few days." I said and Bobby got a confused look on.

"What kind of something?" at that I shook my head.

"Bobby for right now I just need you to trust that what I'm doing is right and that when it's time I'll tell not only you, but Nick too." I told him. He just stared at me before sighing and nodded.

"Alright boy, for now I'll trust you know what you're doing. But if you're doing something that'll put you in danger you need to stop. Because that boy in there looks up to you and if something happened to you I don't think he'd be able to take it. So can you promise me you won't do something dangerous at least?" he begged.

"No, Bobby, I can't promise that. Because right now I don't know if it's even true and if it is I don't even know how to handle or fix it." I told him and he sighed again.

"You boys will be the death of me one day, I just know it." I smirked at him then.

"Let's get back in there before Nick comes looking." Though as I said that the door opened and Nick came running out to us.

"I think I know the name of one of them." I turned fully to face him then.

"Who is it?"

"A girl named Julie Thomas. She's sixteen years old and fits the bill to the T." he said and I nodded.

"You got an address?"

"Yep." Nick nodded.

"Alright, Bobby change of plans. Go get Cas and head on to the hospital. I'll text you the address and head straight there with our knives and guns when you get the blood." Bobby nodded and ran back into the house.

"I'm coming with you."

"The hell you are!"

"Uncle I'm fifteen at the end of this week! I'm coming whether you like it or not." Nick said defiantly.

I stared at him before nodding and getting into the driver's while he ran to the passenger side.

"What's the address?"

Nick's POV:

The second we got there it was obvious no parent was home. Uncle parked the car and we both ran up the steps and banged on the door.

We waited for a few moments before uncle banged on the door again. When no answer came uncle kicked the door down and started looking for Julie.

"Nick." I turned and was shocked to find grandpa and Cas staring at me holding up a knife and gun.

"How the hell did you get here so fast? And how'd you get the blood?"

"Feathers here was able to brain wash a nurse into getting the blood for us and I just snuck all the weapons in with me and feathers beamed us here. Besides I reckon this place's a good ten minutes from the motel and we left just before you so, if you think about it, it wasn't all that fast." Grandpa said.

I huffed in amusement and nodded in the direction I saw uncle go. "Uncle went that way into the dining room." Cas nodded and walked in the direction I told him.

Just then a scream rang out and all of us bolted up the steps and searched all the rooms.

"Guys!" uncle yelled and we all ran to a room with a white door and saw that we were too late.

The girl was lying in a pool of her own blood with her left foot missing.

"Son of a bitch!" uncle yelled and punched the wall.

"How the hell didn't we know she was up here in the first place?" grandpa asked.

"Because of whatever that thing does. I bet it blocks out noise just long enough for this bastard to kill her and take her damn hand!" uncle said pointing at some symbol on the wall.

"This thing only needs one more. One more Then we'll lose it for another month." I said looking around.

The window was open and I walked over to it. "It must've gotten in and out through here, this just happened so I bet this thing's close by." I said turning around to face them.

"Alright, split up and look around. Whoever finds it don't go after it by yourself, call out for the rest and we'll take it down." Uncle said. We all nodded and ran down before splitting up and searching everywhere.

I decided to look outside since the window was open and held my gun at ready when I got to the back yard.

I looked around slowly and heard something in the trees. I turned to face them quickly and quietly and looked around for whatever made that noise.

The noise happened again and I turned to see a man standing in the woods staring at me.

"Hello?" I called but he didn't respond. I stepped closer to him and he stepped back.

Before he did, though, I was able to get a good look on him. He had long brown hair and brown eyes. Though I couldn't really tell that well from here it looked like it was about 6'2. He had a brown coat and his hands in the pockets and jeans on.

"Who are you?" I asked again and stepped closer only for him to step back again.

"Guys, I think you might want to see this!" I yelled. When I yelled the man tilted his head to the side before turning and walked into the woods.

Right then the others decided to show up. "Thanks for showing up now guys, he went that way." I said rather annoyed and pointed to the woods.

"What do you mean he?" uncle asked and I sighed.

"I mean I saw it and it was a man." I told him.

"Alright, well, what'd he look like?" grandpa asked.

"Long brown hair and eyes, couldn't really tell but he was about 6'2, and brown coat and jeans." I said then looked back at the others only to see they were looking at me in shock.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing, why don't you go back with Cas to the room and Bobby and I'll finish this up 'kay?" once he said that I just stared at him in shock.

"No! Look I saw him, so that means I can find him faster than you guys. I'm going and don't try to stop me." With that I turned and walked into the woods without caring if they'd follow.

Mainly because I knew they'd follow.

"Hey." I heard uncle call but I didn't stop.

"Dammit Nick stop!" he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What uncle?! Look he's out here somewhere and we need to get him before he gets the last person he chose!" I said annoyed.

"I'm not asking you to leave, I'm asking you to listen alright." He said and I just looked at him. "You can stay, but with this one you stay right behind me. I mean it bud you stay right behind me at all times and never, and I mean NEVER, leave my sight or side. Got it." He said and I sighed.

"Alright, I promise." I said and he sighed then patted my shoulder.

"Cas, Bobby you two go that way and see if you can find him there and we'll go this way." Uncle said and the others nodded.

"Hey Dean," grandpa said and Dean turned back to him. "you going to be okay? I mean, really okay?" he asked and I was confused a little.

"I have to be Bobby." With that he turned and walked away with me still very confused.

**PLEASE READ: there's chapter six!:) Hope you all liked it and still like the story. About Kevin, I actually watched season 8 and I just finished season 9 (Don't EVEN get me started on that season!:( I don't even know where to begin) so I'm gonna kinda pick and choose jobs from season 8, but I'll be taking a lot from season 9. So if you have a fave job let me know and I'll try to fit it in:) also I'm sure you guys are wanting to see more of Eve but just be patient. This story will start to pick up and make since here soon I promise! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I don't own Supernatural just Nick and all new characters I add **_plus_**any new monsters. I also don't own the song that'll show up in this one.**

**Author's note: PLEASE READ: Okay, I'm so sorry I've not updated in forever! Moving take a lot of time and I'm still having no luck getting a job:'( it's very depressing:( I'm typing on my new tablet I got for a bday four days ago and I just LOVE this thing lol:p also, as weird as this to put this on here, if anyone lives in Lexington Kentucky and either lives near and/or know how to get to Clays Mill PM me or review so we can plan to meet! I've not had much luck in making new friends either and I really need some so if you're a fan and/or just wanna hang just PM or review!:) That should be all for now until the next chapter. Oh and also HAPPY FORTH OF JULY EVERYONE!:)**

"Talk"

_'__Thoughts'_

Lyrics

Chapter Seven: Things Get Weirder

Dean's POV:

"I have to be." I told Bobby and turned around and walked away knowing Nick was right behind me.

We walked for a while in silence, each lost in our own thoughts.

_'__What if it's who Nick's describing? I don't think I'll be able to take it down if this thing's wearing His face. More so how would I explain who it is to Nick? The kid will be crushed if he learns just who he saw. That is IF it's who he described, which I really hope it's not.' _

I looked over at Nick as he walked beside me and sighed, knowing what I'd have to do if we run into who I think we will.

"Uncle Dean?" I jumped a little and looked back at Nick.

"Yeah bud?"

"You three have been acting strange since I described this guy to you, what's got you guys so freaked? Do you know who I'm talking about?"

I stopped walking and so did he and I sighed and closed my eyes before opening them to look at Nick.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong, but if I'm not I'll explain when we find him alright. Just know that right now, you want me to be wrong." Nick looked a little confused but nodded anyways and followed me when I turned and started to walk again.

We walked for another ten minutes looking when a branch was suddenly snapped to our right. We both stopped and readied our weapons and looked to where the noise came from. Another snap came from behind us and we turned to face it.

Another snap yet again behind us and we turned only to see the man standing in front of us.

To say my heart stopped would be an understatement to what I experienced when I looked at the man.

It was a man I hadn't seen in three, long years.

_'__How'd this thing know to use him against Nick? Nick doesn't even know what he looks like.' _I thought and looked to Nick to see he was glaring at the man ready to attack if and when he needed to.

If only he knew just who this man was.

"Who are you?" Nick asked and the man turned his head with a shocked look.

"You don't recognize me?" he asked and Nick looked confused. I cringed, the thing even _sounded _like him.

"And why should I? Look if you're another hunter here to help us that's great, but next time just come to us and don't stand behind a house with a dead body like a freak." Nick told him and I couldn't help but smirk at him.

The man just kept staring at Nick before looking to me and got even more shocked.

"You're reacting the way I wanted this boy to and I don't even want you." I wanted to glare, but it came out half assed.

Monster or not I hadn't seen this face in three years.

"Why would you want me? I don't even know you."

"And that's what I don't understand, you should know who I am." The man said.

"Alright, look, you're annoying me now. Either you tell me just who the hell you are or I'll put a bullet in your leg." Nick threatened.

"Nick go find the others." I said and Nick looked to me.

"Uncle Dean?"

"Just go dammit! This is more dangerous than I thought it would be and we'll need help. Go get the others and I'll hold him off until you get back." I yelled and Nick turned fully to me and glared.

"No, if it's more dangerous than you thought then it'd be suicide staying here alone. You said you can pray to Cas and he'll come. Just pray to him and we'll hold him off together because I'm not leaving you alone with him!" he said sternly. I looked at him then sighed then looked back at the man.

"You're not going to want to be here bud."

"And just why not?" he asked.

"Because right now your ignorance is what's helping you be calm. Nick, just please go and get the others alright." I begged.

"Uncle you're not only confusing me, but scaring me. Just what the hell's going on?!"

"I would think you'd at least show him." The man said and I glared at him.

"It's not like I had a way to do it. And you shut the hell up anyways! Don't talk as if you understand the situation."

"But I do in a sense." The man said and Nick groaned loudly.

"Will someone PLEASE just tell me what time HELL'S going on!"

The man and I both looked to him and I sighed.

But before I could say or do anything the man started to sing.

Hush now, my baby.

Be still now don't cry.

Nick looked at me confused before slowly looking to the man and I looked to him in shock too.

How the hell did he know the song too?

Sleep like you're rocked by the stream.

I looked at the man before turning to look at Nick and saw dawning was coming into his eyes as he suddenly opened his mouth.

Sleep and remember, my lullaby.

And I'll be with you.

When you dream.

Nick had jumped in with the man and his eyes lit up more with each word they sung.

Nick turned to me and asked the one thing I was not wanting to hear.

"Mom?"

I looked at him before sighing sadly.

"Nicky, that's not your mom. It looks like him, but that's not him. It's the Moon Fairy trying to lore you into its trap." I paused there and looked to the prick copying my brother.

"What I don't get is why you're being targeted. You broke your arm last year fighting a vampire which knocks you off the list. So, why exactly do you want him, or are you trying to go after all of us?"

The Sam copy just stared at me for a moment. "It's true I can't use him for my needs, but I don't plan on telling you what I have in mind. At least for the moment."

"The hell you can't tell me! Just what do you plan on doing you bastard!"

"Don't talk to my mom like that!" I stopped completely shocked and looked to Nick who was glaring at me in anger.

"Come again?"

"You heard me. Don't talk to him like that. If my mom doesn't want to tell you what he has planned right now then he doesn't! But I'm sure whatever it is it'll be an awesome plan." Now I was just plan confused.

"Nick, that's not your mom. That's a monster pretending to be Sammy."

"No it's not! That's my mom over there! I just know it!" he yelled pointing to the fake Sam. I stared at Nick for a moment before I noticed his eyes.

They were unfocused and glazed over some.

Now I was pissed. I looked back at the fake Sam and glared. "So, that's how you lead them to you? By mind controlling them and sending false hope that the person they want back the most is standing right in front of them."

Fake Sam smirked and nodded. "Neat little trick isn't it? I choose a sacrifice and learm who they want back the most and turn into that person. Once they've seen me and I've done something to trigger a treasured memory they're under my control and will follow me like a lost puppy."

I glared and pointed my gun at him. "You son of a bitch! Not only do you have the nerve to look like my little brother, but you trick this poor kid into thinking he's actually seeing his mother for the first time! You're a twisted bastard!" at that I went to shoot him but I was suddenly getting hit hard in the head and falling to the ground.

I took a moment to let the world stop spinning before I looked up and was shocked to see Nick standing over me.

"Don't you EVER threaten my mom like that again." I growled clinching one fist and holding his gun in the other which was currently facing the ground.

Getting over my shock I looked at him and held my hands out. "Nick, Nicky you need to wake up now. That over there isn't your mother. It's not my little brother. Thinking Nicky, if that was your mother, I mean really him, would he lead us into the woods just to reunite with us? I know you don't know him at all but does that sound like a Winchester?" I asked him.

He seemed to think for a moment before his eyes gained some focus in them.

Drift on a river

That flows through

My arms.

Nick looked back to fake Sam when I did and fake Sam was now smiling at Nick holding a hand out to him.

Drift as I'm singing to you.

I looked to Nick to see he was crying but his eyes lost their focus again and he suddenly dropped his gun and started walking towards fake Sam.

"No, Nick stop!" I went to get up but fake Sam suddenly looked to me and the world started to spin.

I see you smiling,

So peaceful and calm.

Nick walked closer to him and I tried to get up but the world started to spin worse than before. I looked in the direction they were and saw through blurry eyes that Nick had made it to fake Sam and had taken his hand.

Fake Sam's smile seemed to grow and he pulled Nick to him and wrapped his arms around him and Nick instantly went limp in his arms.

Holding you I'm smiling too.

Fake Sam finished and looked up at me and the last thing I saw before my world went black was Nick and fake Sam disappearing.

FEW HOURS LATER

Dean's POV:

I woke up to someone shaking me roughly and jumped quickly only to head butt with someone.

"Son of a bitch!"

"You igit!"

Me and another voice yelled at the same time. I opened my eyes and tried to focus but my world was still spinning. When the world stilled I looked up and saw Bobby rubbing his head and Cas kneeling beside him looking at me.

"Bobby? Cas?"

"No shit Sherlock!" Bobby yelled and I glared at him. "What the hell happened to you? And where's Nick?" at that I shot up really quick and looked around.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran my hands through my hair.

"What happened Dean?" Cas asked.

"What happened was that that fucker turned into Sam and brainwashed Nick into following him!" Bobby stepped forward then.

"But, Nick broke his arm last year, why'd this thing want him? I thought it was only supposed to go after those that followed its rules?"

"Yeah from what Nick told us earlier that's how it's supposed to go. That thing even admitted it couldn't use Nick."

"So what's the point in taking him?" Bobby asked.

"I asked it that myself, but it didn't feel the need to tell me what it was wanting Nick for. Whatever it is, though, it can't be good." I said.

"Well we know it can't use Nick, so it'll be out looking for its last sacrifice here soon since tonight is its last night. If we can find out who it'll go after we might be able to catch it and force it to tell us where Nick is." Bobby said.

"But it might be too late for Nick if we do. We might want to split up, one group looks for Nick and the other tries to figure out just who it'll go after." Cas said and I nodded.

"That's a good idea. Bobby, you go and research while Cas and I go and look for Nick." I said.

"And why can't you research and me look?" I looked at Bobby at that.

"Me and research Bobby, need I say more?"

"Point taken." He said and walked to the car while I smirked at him and looked to Cas.

"I'm more than sure its hide out will be out here somewhere, so let's look around then we'll head somewhere else if we don't find anything." I said and Cas nodded at me and we headed further into the woods looking for Nick and the bastard that took him.

Nick's POV:

I woke up with the world spinning. When it stopped I looked around and saw I was in some weird looking shack or some safe room of some kind that had only one door and no windows.

"I see you're awake my child." I turned quickly and saw that my mom, someone who was supposed to be dead, sitting there smiling in a way that only a mother could.

I smiled brightly and ran to him then wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "Mom." I cried into his neck and tightened my hold when I felt his arms go around me.

"Hush child, don't cry, I'm here now. Everything will be okay now." He said and I just snuggled more into him.

I pulled back and studied his face before speaking.

"I thought you died giving birth to me?" I asked and he smiled.

"I did my child, but I was given a second chance to be with you. The moment I came back I went looking for you and I never stopped searching." He said and I smiled brightly at him.

"So, does that mean you won't leave me again?" I asked and his smile actually grew more.

"No child, you and I will be together forever." I smiled at his words and let him pull me onto his lap, not once complaining about being too sit on my mom's lap.

"Get some more sleep my darling, you must be exhausted." He said and I suddenly realized I was tired still.

"Will you sing our song again?" I looked up and he nodded at me.

"Of course child, whatever you want." I smiled at him and laid my head back on his shoulder as he began to rub my back in a motherly way and he sang.

I listened to his voice just loving the way it sounded and put it to memory. The more he sang my eyes grew more tired.

Just as my eyes began to close mom stopped singing and rubbed my hair gently.

"We'll be together now, my child. Together forever and ever until the end of time." Then I was asleep once more.

Cas' POV:

I watched Dean from the corner of my eye as we walked around the woods searching for anything that would be a hideout.

"You gonna keep staring at me or are you going to actually say what's on your mind like I know you want to?" Dean asked. It never ceased to amaze me just how good Winchesters were.

"I was just wondering if you're okay." I said.

"Me? I'm fine, perfect actually." He said rather quickly and I didn't believe him for a second./

"Dean, you just saw a monster take the form of Sam, no one would be okay after seeing a monster take on a dead siblings form."

"Cas I'm fine. I know that was a monster and not Sam. I know what we have to do when we find him and Nick." Dean said.

"You sure Dean? Because if you can't handle it I'm more than capable of handling this myself."

"Cas my nephew's in this bastards hands. I'm not leaving until I've found Nick alright? I'm fine Cas, I can handle him and save Nick." With that he walked on ahead and I watched his back.

"If that's true, then why did you suddenly change from calling the monster 'it' to 'him'?" he stopped and looked over his shoulder at me before he continued on.

I sighed and shook my head and followed behind him.

_'__You're not at all okay Dean. I just wish you wouldn't hide your feelings from the world.' _I thought and kept my eyes on Dean.

**PLEASE READ: And there's chapter seven:) to be honest these last two chapters I don't really think have been all that good. What do you guys think? Either way I do hope you liked this chapter and still like the story:) again PM or review if you want to meet up and hang because I'm seriously needing people to hang with right now! Call me weird all you want for putting this on here I really don't care but I know a lot of people all over are on this site so I figured I'd give it a shot! Since it is Fourth of July the next chapter won't be on until probably Saturday or Sunday one or the other. Also about the song I chose, it took me a LONG time to decide on it and I think it fits well with the story, but I'm also open to ideas. If you think you have a better song that fits for a lullaby for this story let me know and I'll look it up:) the song in this one came from the movie Prince of Egypt which is a very good movie if you've not seen it yet. I'd recommend looking it up cos it's very good.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: I don't own Supernatural just Nick and any character I add plus any new monsters. I also don't own the song whenever it shows up.**

**Author's note: So, I've noticed that I've not been getting much reviews anymore and it's getting kinda annoying. Please review people! I need to know how everyone's liking the story and your thoughts on it. Please review!**

"Talk"

_'__Thoughts' _

Chapter Eight: Time Almost Up

Dean's POV:

"Cas we've been out here for ours now and not found shit! What're we gonna do now?" I asked annoyed turning in circles.

"You need to calm down Dean."

"I am calm!" I yelled turning to Cas.

"Dean you're no help like this. If you need to take a break I can take it from here while you go back to Bobby."

"I already told you I'm not leaving Cas, I'm just pissed right now and I need to find Nick." Cas just stared at me.

"Now is there anything you can do to help us find Nick faster?"

Cas kept staring at me before sighing and shook his head. "No."

"Dammit!" I yelled kicking a tree hard before walking around trying to calm my breathing.

"Dean-."

"Don't start again Cas, just don't." I said turning back to him.

Before Cas could speak though my phone went off.

"Bobby what'd you find?"

"You're not making any sense."

"Alright, alright we're coming!" with that he hung up the phone.

"Cas take us back to the motel room." Cas nodded and touched my shoulder. Next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of our room.

"Alright what'd you find?" I asked again.

"Alright, I basically picked up where Nick left off earlier and looked around to see if I could dig up more on our fairy friend."

"Find anything useful?" I asked pulling a seat beside him while Cas stood behind him.

"Not at first. At first it just repeated everything Nick told us before. That is until i found this little bit of info that Nick over looked before." He said and hit a button taking him back to a site.

"Turns out a fairy gets lonely after a while." That confused me.

"I thought this thing was only awake for three days a month?"

"That's technically true, see this thing's body sleeps, but its essence if you want to call it that stays awake. These things are known for thousands of years and once it reaches year one hundred it's able to start getting emotions." Bobby paused there and looked to me.

"What's that even mean?"

"It means that it can feel what we feel, asleep or awake, and one feeling that tends to hit them hard is the feeling of loneness. Sometimes this feeling gets to be so major they'll actually take a human as a lover, or sometimes as a child." That sparked my interest.

"So this thing wants to play house with Nick? That why it took on Sammy's form?" I asked.

"I think so. I think this thing's been following us, more specifically Nick, since we first got here. It knew from reading his mind somehow that Nick wanted the most"

"And the thing he wants the most is a mom, even better his mom."

"Exactly. When these things choose a person they brain wash them into coming with them just before it goes after its last sacrifice."

"Why before then?" Cas asked.

"Because once its collected all its sacrifices it shares them with its chosen person and they both eat the sacrificed pieces." Bobby said and I felt vomit in the back of my throat.

"This thing wants to turn Nick into Jeepers Creepers too?" I asked.

"Basically." Bobby said.

"Why do that?"

"Because once the chosen person eats with it then that person will also become a moon fairy. Basically it won't ever be alone again, or sleep ever again." Bobby finished.

"How the fuck will Nick keep this thing from hibernating? That makes no since."

"Says here it's because the fairy won't be alone anymore and can actually live a life with its chosen person and eat all the sacrifices it wants to."

"Okay we need to find Nick and now." I said in urgency.

"Well that's gonna be hard Dean. This thing picked him and will keep him well hidden and safe until dinner time tonight when it comes back for him." Bobby said and I thought for a moment.

"Then what if we find the fairy and make it lead us to Nick?"

"That might work, but that would be figuring out the last sacrifice and making sure we get there before this thing gets its dinner." Bobby said.

"Alright well how do we figure that out?"

"Don't know, Nick found her the last time."

"Well that's just great." I groaned and leaned back in my seat.

"Maybe." Bobby said and began typing on the computer. "Got it!" he said happily.

"Got what?"

"A list of names of this town. I bet feathers here can find out who it'll be in time for us to get there and get Tinker Bell." I snorted at Bobby then looked to Cas.

"Think it'll work bud?" Cas nodded.

"It should. Give me the list and a few minutes and I should be able to pinpoint the person." He said and I handed it to him.

Cas took it and held the paper up and just sat completely still while staring at the paper.

"Why can't he do anything normal." I groaned and Bobby smirked.

A few minutes later Cas lowered the paper and looked up smiling.

"His name is Travis Peterson. He's sixteen years old and matches what the moon fairy needs. I also got an address and he doesn't live that far from here, about ten minutes." Cas said and I stood up.

"I can make it in five." With that we ran out the door.

Bobby's POV:

We ran up the steps and knocked on the door as hard as we could and waited for Travis to answer.

"Uh, hello?" Travis said as he opened the door.

"Travis?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk to you for a moment? Inside?" I asked and he looked to me.

"Who are you people? My parents will be home any minute!"

"Listen, kid, we'll explain everything inside. Right now just trust that we're not here to hurt you." Dean said.

"Then why are you here?"

"We're here to save you." Travis' eyes widened at that.

"Save me? Save me from what?"

"Just let us inside and we'll explain everything to you." Dean said and Travis looked at him for a moment before moving out of the way and let us into the house.

"Alright, now tell me what the hell's going on and who you people are!" Travis said once we went into the living room.

"Alright, there's no time and no way to say it any other way." Dean started making Travis look to him. "There's a thing called a moon fairy coming after you right now to go Jeepers Creepers on your ass before it takes a month long nap. It's going to kill you for a part of you and eat it as a sacrifice with my nephew so it doesn't have to sleep anymore and can eat all the sacrifices it wants." Dean said in one breath.

Travis just stared at him then at the rest of us before slowing sitting down on the chair.

"You guys are crazy." He said.

"Look, I know it looks crazy but it's all true. Believe me kid I wish it wasn't but it's the truth and right now you need to trust us and let us protect you." I said.

"No, no you guys are insane. You need to leave, now, or I'll call the cops." Travis said standing up and walking to the front door.

"Travis that thing's coming for you and you need to trust us!" Dean yelled.

"Get out of my house now!" Travis yelled throwing open the front door.

Only for a older looking lady standing there smiling at him.

"Gr-grandma?!" Travis said in happy shock.

"Travis shut the door now!" Dean yelled and Cas was at the door in seconds slamming it shut just before the thing could get through.

"What the hell was that about?! Why's my dead grandmother of four years standing outside?!" Travis yelled.

"That, kid, was why you need to trust us." Dean said pointing at the door.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Travis said.

"Now we get out of here as fast as we can." I said.

"What about my parents?"

"They'll be safe, trust me that thing couldn't touch them even if it wanted to, text or call them and give any reason for you to be gone for the next, say, twenty-four hours or so." Dean said and Travis just nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Cas get him to the room now, Bobby and I'll distract this fucker." Cas nodded and touched Travis and they were gone.

I looked at Dean and nodded and went to the front door while Dean headed to the back door. I slowly opened the door and looked around and didn't see anything. I stepped more outside and looked around before suddenly being pulled back into the house and slammed to the wall.

_'__How the hell did it get inside the freaking house?!' _I thought and struggled against it.

"Why can't you and your friends leave me alone?" it asked and I glared.

"Because you're killing people for no reason! And you took my grandson and because of that you'll die."

"You mean Nick?" it asked and suddenly let me go and suddenly turned into Sam before my eyes.

Trying to get over the shock of seeing a face I hadn't seen in three years I noticed that it didn't change like it did before and left a disgusting pile on the floor.

"I see you've noticed I've gotten stronger." It said and I flinched at Sam's voice. "It's all because of Nick. Whatever that child is, by making him my chosen I've become so much stronger than I've ever been." It said.

"You let him go you son of a bitch!" I growled.

"Now why would I do that? It's a win-win situation Bobby, I not only get more powerful but also a child and Nick gets the one thing it wanted most. His mom." It said gesturing to itself.

I just stared at him then noticed Dean slowly moving in the corner of my eye.

"What you're doing to Nick isn't right. Nick does want his mom but he wants his real mom, not some copy of him." I said keeping it distracted.

"He believes I'm his real mother, and besides, why can't I be his mother?" it asked and stepped to me some. "All I've wanted for so long now is to be a mother. To have a child I could love and protect and who loved me back." It said.

"You're controlling Nick though, he doesn't even know where he is or what's going on. It's not fair to him to give him hope where it's not." I said and noticed Dean was now in the room right behind the monster slowly walking to it.

"Once I've fed him my baby won't have to be controlled. He'll look at me and see me for what I am, his mother."

"You're not his mother you son of a bitch!" Dean said and swung a bat right at its head sending it flying.

"Run." Dean said and I followed him right out the door and to the impala.

"Why the hell didn't you kill that thing?!" I asked as he floored it away just as the fairy came running outside.

"Because we need it to lead us to Nick." Was all he said and the rest of the ride was silent.

When we got to the motel our room door opened and out came Travis and Cas.

"How the hell did I end up in that room?!" Travis asked and I smirked.

"Feathers didn't tell you he can teleport everywhere?" I asked.

"You mean fly." Cas corrected and I shrugged.

"No he didn't! I landed and passed out I just now woke up!" he yelled and Dean laughed.

"Cas next time try and take it easy alright."

"I can't change the way I fly Dean."

"It's a figure of speech feathers." I said and the kid groaned.

"What the hell are you people?!"

"Well us two are hunters of all things that go bump in the night and that man over there is an angel." I said and Travis just stared in shock.

"I'm dreaming, that's it, I'm dreaming and I'm about to wake up for school." Travis said and I sighed.

"Sorry kid, you're not dreaming." With that the kid groaned again.

"Let's get back inside now. That thing's still coming after him and it only has six hours left before it's too late and it's going to come at us head first to get this kid." Dean said and we all walked into the room and locked the door.

"Alright what's the plan now?" I asked once Dean turned around.

"The plan is to wait here and let this thing come to us." Now I know he's lost it.

"Are you fucking insane! In case you've already forgotten that thing wants this kid on a silver platter to serve to Nick, you know, your nephew!" I yelled and he glared.

"I'm not an idiot Bobby! Now shut the hell up and listen to me.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

Cas' POV:

"Dean I'm not entirely such you've thought this through." I told him while we waited behind the building with Travis in the middle of the parking lot and Bobby behind the impala.

"Quit being such a worry wart Cas, this'll work, trust me." He said and I sighed.

Travis was standing in the middle of the parking lot switching between feet in clear fear.

"Dean." I said and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked at me then at Travis and stood straighter.

The moon fairy was here, and it looked like Travis' grandmother again.

"So you're just going to willingly give yourself over to me?" it asked and Travis backed up some.

"Why do you want me?" he asked and the moon fairy sighed.

"Look, I know they've told you everything and I know they're probably hiding around here somewhere with some plan to try and capture me and it won't work." It said and I tensed and looked to Dean who just held his hand up.

"They're not here, that angel or whatever teleported them away from here." Travis said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" it asked with a smirk.

"No, but it's the truth." Travis said and the thing kept smirking.

"Well, regardless, I have a hungry child at home and I must get back before he wakes up and gets scared." It said and stepped closer to Travis who stepped back.

"Dean." I whispered but he stopped me with a hand again.

"Not yet." He whispered back and I turned back to watch Travis be pushed back to the motel the closer the fairy got.

Pretty soon Travis was pushed all the way to the wall and the fairy was right in front of him. That's when Bobby came out and quietly snuck up behind it.

"It's time now, I really must be getting back to my son." It said and suddenly its mouth changed and it leaned in with its claws aimed for Travis' throat.

Just before it made its killing blow Bobby moved up behind it and wrapped his arm under its chin and pulled up.

"Now Cas!" Dean said and we ran out from our hiding spot and Dean pulled out a knife and held it to its neck under Bobby's arm while I moved in front of Travis.

"I don't think so you son of a bitch!" Dean yelled and it glared at him.

"Let me go! I must get back and feed my son." That even caused me to glare.

"You're not his mother! His mother died three years ago! You're just using that poor boys dream to make yours come true!" I growled and it looked to me.

"So you do speak, I was beginning to worry you were just for decoration they dragged everywhere." It said and I glared at him.

"You don't talk to Cas you talk to me got it!" Dean growled and moved so he was in its line of sight not me.

The thing took us all by surprised when it started to laugh. "You don't get it do you?" it asked and we looked on confused.

"Get what?" Bobby asked.

"I'm just letting you think you've got me trapped." And with that all three of us went flying.

The thing shook some and looked back at Travis. "Since some issues keep getting in our way I'll just have to take you to my son instead of killing you now." It said and walked up to Travis.

"No!" Dean yelled and got up as fast as he could and ran for the fairy. I also got up and ran for them since Dean was further away than I was.

Just as the thing grabbed Travis and started to disappear I was able to put a tracking spell on Travis.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled once they were gone and kicked the ground.

"Don't worry Dean." I said and he glared at me.

"In case you didn't notice Cas our plan failed epicly!"

"I was able to put a tracking spell on Travis just before they disappeared." That seemed to brighten both Dean and Bobby up.

"You're the best Cas! The freaking best!" Dean exclaimed and patted both my shoulders.

"You better hurry and get to them before Travis' is killed." I said and held onto both their shoulders and transported them to where the spell was going off at.

Once we landed we all ducked and looked around. Not seeing anything I looked to the others.

"We need to hurry." They agreed and we quickly and quietly headed for the shack like building.

**And there's chapter eight! Again please review people! I really need to know if you guys still like this story or not! If I don't get more than one review by tomorrow night at 10 then I won't post again until next Monday. I don't care how many as long as it's more than one.**


End file.
